We Belong Together
by BenoightLangson
Summary: After an argument about their wedding plans, Olivia gives her engagement ring to Erin to return to Hank. Their family tries to get them back together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was going to be part of my one-shots but I thought this could be expanded a little more. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

There was a snow storm on its way to New York and Hank had been planning to visit Olivia and Noah for the weekend. Olivia had hoped that he would be able to get in before flights were cancelled. She couldn't wait to spend the entire weekend with her fiancé. Olivia was at work and Noah was in school. Hank's flight landed just before the snow started. Hank rented a car and decided to go pick Noah up at school, which he always did when he was in town. He parked the car and walked closer to the building, so Noah would see him when he got out. Noah came out of the building and saw him right away.

"Hank!"

"Hey, Buddy!"

"I'm glad you got here before the storm started. Mommy was worried too."

"She was, huh?"

"Yep."

"Do you want to go home or do you want to stop at the Precinct to see your mom?"

"Precinct."

"Ok."

Noah got into the car and put this seatbelt on and then Hank drove to the Precinct. When they arrived, Hank parked the car and then went inside. Fin, Amanda and Sonny were all at their desks and Olivia was in her office on the phone with her door closed.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey."

"Liv's been on a conference call with Chief Dodds and some other people almost all afternoon."

"That's never good."

"Nope, especially where Chief Dodds is concerned. He's a piece of work."

"It sounds like it."

"How was school, little man?"

"Good. I can't wait for the snow storm."

"Neither can Jesse. She wants to build a snowman."

"Me too."

Olivia's door opened and then she went up to Hank and kissed him.

"Let's get out of here!"

"We'll handle things."

"The storm is coming in fast. We can expect between 1 to 2 feet, so everyone better go before we're all stuck here. I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want to be stuck here when I can be at my apartment with my 2 favorite boys."

"Explain to me why I had to come here when you and Noah could have come to see me where it's not snowing."

"Are you going to give me a hard time?"

"No but I'm just curious."

"Because you love me."

"Oh, is that why? During the last snow storm, didn't you say you lost power and your heat was out?"

"Yeah."

"We all did."

"At least I have Frannie and Jesse for company and warmth."

"You should have called me, Rollins."

"Maybe you should just stay with us. Jesse has been asking for you anyway."

"Ok. Let me run home and grab some clothes and maybe I can make a quick stop at the store to grab some groceries."

"Ok."

"Hank, Noah and I are out of here. Have a great weekend, everyone and stay warm and safe."

"You too, Liv."

Olivia went to get her coat and then the 3 of them left. Everyone else left shortly after. When Hank arrived at Olivia's apartment, he parked and they all went upstairs after Olivia checked the mail. They went into the apartment and Hank looked to see what Olivia had that he could fix for dinner.

"I think it's snowing harder than it was a few minutes ago."

"That doesn't surprise me. When does Noah go on his Spring Break?"

"The last week in March. Why?"

"I'm thinking the 3 of us need to go somewhere together."

"That sounds great. Hey, Noah."

"What?"

"Where do you want to go on vacation?"

"I don't know. I'd kind of like to go to Washington, DC sometime but we don't have to do that."

"I would love to go to Myrtle Beach sometime but it's probably too cold to go in March though."

"We'll eventually go to DC and Myrtle Beach. How about the Bahamas? It's warm and they have resorts and water parks. We can relax on the beach."

"Book it! How does that sound, Noah?"

"The beach and water parks?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

Hank finished fixing dinner before it went in the oven, while Olivia turned her laptop on. Hank sat down and put his arm around Olivia, who was looking through a Bridal magazine. Hank looked to see what the magazine was.

"You can't be serious."

"I most certainly am. I am entitled to whatever type of wedding that I want."

"I was figuring would have wanted something quick and simple, like the Courthouse."

"Well, you figured wrong. I want the whole big wedding thing."

"And who's paying for this?"

"We are."

"We meaning me."

"You got it."

Olivia heard a knock at the door, so she got up to answer it. It was Erin.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey, Liv."

"Come on in"

"Thanks."

Erin walked in and took her coat and boots off.

"Hey, Old Man. Hey, Squirt."

"Hi Erin."

"Nice to see you too, Kid."

Erin went over and hugged both Noah and Hank.

"Miss me?"

"Always."

"Liv, do you mind if I stay here? My heat went out again."

"Of course I don't mind."

"I might mind."

"No, you don't. I outrank you."

"Whatever you say, Dear."

Olivia gave Hank a dirty look and then Hank smirked at her before kissing her.

"You two are so great together."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Hank is taking Noah and me to the Bahamas during Noah's Spring Break."

"And I wasn't invited?"

"Nope."

Erin gave Hank a pathetic look.

"Pleeeeeeese!

"You're worse than Daniel, you know that?"

"Are Olive and Daniel coming too?"

"No but I'll check."

"Yeah, you do that."

Hank called Olive to see if she and Daniel wanted to go too. She said yes, so then Hank made arrangements for the 6 of them, including the flights to and from their respective cities. Olivia and Erin gave each other a high five.

"I love having someone to help me give him a hard time."

"Not only do I have to pay for this trip but I also have to pay for a huge wedding."

"At the Plaza."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You love me and want me to be happy though, right?"

Yes."

"Then let me have the wedding I want and deserve to have."

"Isn't this supposed to be a joint event? I went that route before and I don't necessarily want to go through all that hassle again. Believe me, it is a hassle."

"Well, guess what? You're not going to win this one. We're having a big wedding."

"Then don't expect me to be there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? You told me that you didn't want to make a big fuss out of this and you wanted to get this over with."

"You can leave if you want."

"Fine. I will."

Hank got his stuff, put his coat on and left. He got the car cleaned off and drove to the hotel he had stayed at before. He parked, got out of the car and went in. He hoped they had something available. They did, so he took his stuff up to his room and got settled. Back at Olivia's, she had locked herself in the bedroom, while Erin checked on dinner.

"Erin."

"Yeah."

"Are Mommy and Hank going to be ok?"

"I don't know, Kiddo."

"I want them to be together."

"I know. I do too. Dinner's ready."

"Ok."

Erin got the plates out and got Noah some food. He sat down at the table and ate. Erin went to see if Olivia wanted anything and she didn't. Erin got herself a plate and joined Noah at the table. Once dinner was over, Erin cleaned up and Noah went to watch a little TV. Olivia finally emerged from her bedroom and looked terrible. She had on sweatpants and a hooded NYPD sweatshirt, her hair was up but messy and her makeup was all smeared.

"You hungry?"

"Nope. I am going to drink my dinner."

"No, you're not, Liv. That isn't a good idea."

"If you don't like, it then you can go too."

"You're turning into a real Bridezilla. You know that?"

"Go to hell and while you're at it, take Hank with you."

"All Hank wants is to be married to you."

"Well, he sure has a funny way of showing it."

Olivia pulled something out of the sweatshirt pocket.

"Give this to Hank."

"Bye, Erin."

"Bye, Noah."

"Hug Hank for me."

"I will."

Noah hugged Erin and then took the ring box, grabbed her stuff and left. She texted Hank and found out where he was. She got a cab and went to his hotel. When she arrived, she went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"She kick you out too?"

"Pretty much. I told her that she was becoming a Bridezilla and told her that all you want is to be married to her. She said you have a funny way of showing it and told me to give this back to you."

Erin handed Hank the ring box.

"I'm not surprised. Is Noah ok?"

"He said to hug you for him."

Erin hugged Hank.

"I have two beds if you want to stay."

"Thanks. I know I'm here now but I will help you through this just like I always have."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

Erin went in, put her stuff down and took her coat off

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah. I had what you made. It was good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah. I had a burger and fries from Room Service."

"Since you already made the arrangements for this trip, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I'll still take you, Olive and Daniel. The 4 of us are still a family."

"We always will be."

Erin could see that Hank had tears forming in his eyes, so she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love her, Erin."

"I know you do but I also know how stubborn you both are."

"I'm not the one to blame for all this."

"I know you're not. The big wedding thing just doesn't seem to be her thing. I'm just surprised she wants to make such a big fuss about it."

"That's what I thought too. I'm not going to worry about it right now. I just want to get back to Chicago. Maybe I should still let them go on the trip. I don't want to let Noah down."

"That's up to you. If you want me to help you get her back, then I will."

"I don't even know what I want anymore. This is our first major argument."

"No relationship is perfect."

"It was with Camille. I was lucky to have found love once but I managed to find it twice or at least I thought I had."

"It'll be fine."

"I hope so. I really do. I can't imagine my life without her or Noah. I waited so long for us to even be together and then just like that, we're not talking."

"I'm no stranger to heartbreak either, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Hank went into the bathroom and changed for bed. Erin texted Amanda and Olive to let them know what had happened but not to tell Olivia that she had said anything, since Olivia was already pissed at her. They both replied and said they needed to work on getting them back together. Amanda said she would talk to Fin and Carisi. Erin agreed. Once Hank came out of the bathroom, Erin went to get ready for bed, while Hank got settled. Once Erin came out of the bathroom, she got into the other bed and they both went to sleep.

The snow storm got worse and there was no way Hank was going to be able to leave until Sunday as originally planned. Olivia had taken Noah to meet Jesse, Amanda, Carisi and Frannie in the park, so the kids and Sonny could build a snowman together. Amanda and Sonny did not let on that they knew about her and Hank until they had gone somewhere for lunch and Olivia went to the bathroom, so they had the chance to talk to Noah alone. They said Erin had told them what happened. Noah was upset by it and he wanted them to work it out. Olivia had been pretty quiet the entire time she was with them. By the time Hank left New York, he had not heard from Olivia but he really didn't expect to. He was just glad to be going home. If it hadn't been for the weather, he would have left as soon as he could.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

When Olivia arrived at work on Monday morning, everyone seemed quiet.

"Morning, Liv."

"Is it?"

"You ok?"

"Not really. Hank and I got into an argument about our wedding plans and I kicked him out. Apparently he went to a hotel and I had gotten into it with Erin too. I gave her my engagement ring to give back to Hank and she went to stay with him I'm guessing. The heat in her apartment went out and she was going to stay with me. I'm finally on the same page as the person I'm in a relationship with and I mess that up too. All because I decided I want a big wedding."

"Voight doesn't want one?"

"Nope. He'd rather just go to the Courthouse. He said he had a big wedding when he got married the first time and it's too much of a hassle. I wanted to have it at the Plaza, so we could share our special day with our family and friends. Now he'll probably never even want to talk to me again. Hank's mad at me, Erin is mad at me and I think Noah is even mad at me."

"Liv, do you still love him?"

"Yes! More than I have ever loved anyone except for Noah."

Olivia went into her office and shut the door. She got out her phone and called Hank. She got his voicemail right away, so she figured he must have been on the phone or at a case. She left a message.

"Hey, it's me. I wanted to apologize from the bottom of my heart about what happened the other night. I was only thinking about myself and not us. I'm pretty sure Noah is mad at me. I love you and I want us to be together, which is all I have ever wanted. I hope you can forgive me. Talk to you soon hopefully."

Olivia hung up and then they got a call, so they went to it. Hank and his unit had just returned from a call of their own. Hank got her message and called her back but got her voicemail right away. He decided not to leave her a message though. He opened his laptop and checked his emails. He had the confirmations for the flights, so he sent them to Erin, Olivia and Olive. He started working on paperwork when Al and Trudy came in. Erin had been in contact with them as well but like Olivia's squad, they pretended they didn't know what was going on.

"You ok?"

"Olivia and I got into an argument about the wedding plans. She wants a big wedding and I don't. She gave Erin the ring to give back to me. I did not have a good weekend at all."

"Is she blaming you for this?"

"She left me a message this morning saying that she was only thinking about herself and not us. I know what a hassle weddings are. Camille and I had a big wedding that we paid for ourselves. At the time, I had only planned on getting married once. I expected it to last longer than it did but she was taken from me. Her death almost cost me my relationship with Justin. I don't really want to lose Noah too. I have become so attached to that kid."

"Who is Erin siding with in all this?"

"Me. She said she called Olivia a Bridezilla. She said she'd be there for me through all this just like she has everything else."

"Every woman dreams about what kind of wedding she wants at some point in her life. Ok, so maybe my dream wedding wasn't at Molly's but I got to wear a dress and then people we both care about most were there. I'm guessing that's what she wants too."

"I get that but I just want to be married to her."

"If anyone can make this work, you two can."

"These have been the few days of my left after losing Camille and Justin of course."

Hank's phone rang and he looked to see who it was. It was Olivia.

"I have to take this."

"Ok."

Al and Trudy left and shut the door behind them, while Hank answered his phone.

"Hey."

"Hey. I see you called."

"Yeah, I did. I didn't want to leave a message."

"I get it. I really am sorry about what happened the other night. All I wanted was to spend the weekend in your arms. Hopefully we could have gotten Erin to take Noah to meet Rollins and Jesse at the park to build their snowman, so we could spend a few hours alone. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"I think I can. I'm sorry too. I would have rather spent the weekend with you instead of Erin."

"I owe her a huge apology too. She had every right to call me a Bridezilla. I have definitely been acting like one lately."

"Listen, if you want to have the big wedding, have whatever wedding you want. It's your wedding."

"Technically, it's our wedding. That is if you still want to marry me after the way I treated you."

"I never said I didn't want to marry you and yes, I still do. I sent you the confirmation for the plane reservations."

"I saw that. Thank you."

"Yep."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know. I love you too. I think Erin is up to something."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. I'm guessing my squad is in cahoots with whatever she's up to."

"That probably means mine is too and so is Olive."

"No doubt. I wouldn't be surprised if my son was too. He's not very happy with me either. Are we going to go along with this?"

"We just won't tell them we're talking again."

"That works for me. Call me later?"

"Why don't you call me after Noah goes to bed?"

"I can do that."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank hung up the phone and went back to work. Out in the bullpen, everyone was talking.

"Do you think we should see who he was talking to?"

"No."

"You don't think he's seeing someone else, do you?"

"Ruzek, don't be an idiot."

"I'm not trying to be."

"My bet is that he's talking to Olivia."

"Do you know that for a fact?"

"No but who else could it be?"

"It could be Erin or it could be Olive."

"Maybe we shouldn't get involved with this."

"Olinsky, don't you want Benson and Voight back together?"

"Of course I do. She's the best thing that has happened to him since Camille."

"That's what Erin said too. I thought something was going on between them during the Yates case. She was questioning Will and Voight defended her when I got pissed off about it. He agreed to play it by the book, which we know he doesn't voluntarily do. They were exchanging glances when we had gone out for drinks after the trial. The signs were there."

"Who's going to relocate?"

"I think he is."

"So, then we're going to lose our boss. Who's in charge then?"

"Probably Dawson."

"Guys, get back to work."

Everyone went back to work and then they got another case. Once the day was over, everyone went home. Olivia got home, had dinner with Noah, let him watch some TV and read to him once he got ready for bed.

"Mommy."

"What?"

"Are you and Hank going to get back together?"

"I think we will."

"I hope so. I want Hank to be my dad. You two need to stop fighting about the wedding."

"I know we do. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I am but I'm not. I don't want to lose Hank."

"I don't either. He sent me the flight confirmation for the trip to the Bahamas, so maybe we can use that trip to work things out."

"I hope so. We need a bigger place."

"Yes, I know we do. One thing at a time, ok?"

"Ok."

"Go to sleep."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Noah and then she turned his nightlight on before she left the room. She went into her bedroom to change for bed and then she went to get her laptop to bring it into the bedroom. She shut the door and opened Skype. Then she contacted Hank.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. It is ok that I'm Skyping you?"

"Yeah. I was kind of hoping you would, so I could see you."

"Noah and I had a talk. He asked if we were getting back together and I told him I was sure we would. He said he doesn't want to lose you and he wants you to be his dad. He also said we need a bigger place."

"I'm glad to hear it. I want to be his dad."

"I want you to be his dad too."

"I don't want everyone to know we're back together yet."

"You're so stubborn. You know that?"

"I know. If Erin is trying to get us back together, I want to see what she's up to."

"I just want to be in your arms."

"I know. I went there to spend the weekend with you and not Erin."

"I know you did. I am so sorry."

"I know."

"What about this wedding thing?"

"I know women dream about the type of wedding they want but my thing is, if we love each other, it shouldn't matter what kind of wedding we have. I just want to get it over with, so we can be married. We should just get married at the Courthouse or something like that and then have a party with everyone later."

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"Ok."

Hank could see that Olivia was on the verge of tears."

"Don't cry."

"I can't help it. I don't want to mess this up."

"We'll be fine. Why don't you start looking for bigger places for us?"

"Ok. I will. I should go."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia ended the Skype call and then she started looking for bigger places. After she looked for a while, she went to bed. In Chicago, Hank was sitting in the living room drinking a beer and watching TV when the doorbell rang. He got up and went to see who it was. It was Al.

"What's going on, Al?"

"Not much. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Olivia and I are fine but I think Erin is trying to get us back together, so we're going to see what she's up to. You're the only one that knows this."

"I won't say anything. You know that and yeah, Erin is up to something."

"Figures. I know some people never find their true love once. I've been lucky enough to have been able to find it twice."

"You've come a long way since you lost Camille and announced that you were never going to fall in love again."

"I know I have. I didn't want to get hurt again. I also feel that Noah is my second chance to be the father I should have been to Justin."

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah, he is."

"So, you're really going to leave us?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to transfer or retire?"

"I haven't decided yet. She's going to start looking for a bigger place for us. That way Olive and Daniel will have somewhere to stay when they come to visit and if Erin needs a place to stay, there will be room for her too. I'm taking Olivia, Erin, Olive and the boys to the Bahamas for Noah's Spring Break in a few weeks. We leave on the 23rd and we'll be back on the 1st."

"That sounds like it'll be fun. I'm trying to get Meredith to want to go somewhere but we can't agree on anything. I'm hoping I can talk her into going to New York once you move out there."

"That'll be great. I wanted to go somewhere with Olivia and Noah. Noah wants to go to Washington, DC and Olivia wants to go to Myrtle Beach but she knows it's probably still too cold. Maybe if we can both take a couple weeks this summer, we can do both places."

"You planning to take Noah to any baseball games?"

"I would love to take him to the Home Opener but he's in school and it's a day game. I have tickets. Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I was thinking about taking both boys to a game in Phoenix but they're out there in mid September and I'm guessing Noah is back in school by then. They play the Mets there at the end of May and the beginning of June and here at the end of August. One of those might keep his mother happy, so I'd probably have to take her too."

"They start off the season in Miami, while you're in that area."

"I'll talk to her and see what she says. That is if I can still get tickets. Maybe I won't worry about it, since this trip is supposed be about us working things out."

"I should go."

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep."

Al left and then Hank went up to bed.

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The days before the trip to the Bahamas had become chaotic. Everyone was packing and making sure they had everything. Noah didn't want to go to school because he was so excited but he did anyway and the day ended up going quickly. Olivia had apologized to Erin, so they were on speaking terms again but no one knew that she and Hank were talking. Once Noah was out of school, they headed to the airport. All 3 flights were due to get into Nassau close to the same time. The flight from Chicago arrived first. Hank looked to see if the other flights were on time. The flight from Phoenix was just arriving but the flight from New York had been delayed by an hour. The gate where the flight from Phoenix was coming in wasn't too far from where he was, so he went to meet Olive and Daniel. As soon as Daniel got off the plane, he saw Hank right away and ran to him.

"Papa!"

"Hey, you!"

Hank picked Daniel up and gave him a hug and a kiss before he hugged Olive.

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah. Olivia and I hit an obstacle in our relationship."

"From what Erin said, you two broke up."

"Contrary to what Erin thinks, she isn't always right. What she doesn't know is that we've been talking, so we're fine. The flight from New York is delayed by an hour, so I guess we can get our luggage and head to the hotel."

"Ok."

Hank, Olive and Daniel went to get their luggage. Hank texted them to tell them they were headed to the hotel. There was a shuttle going to the hotel, so the 3 of them took that once they put Daniel in his car seat. When they arrived at the hotel, they checked into their suite. Hank took the suitcases into the bedrooms. Daniel went to check out his room but decided he liked the master bedroom better. Hank walked in with his suitcase and Daniel was in the middle of the bed.

"My bed."

"No, not your bed. Papa's bed. You get to share the other bed with Noah."

"Out, Papa!"

Then Olive came in.

"Come on, Daniel. This is Papa's room."

"No. Mine."

"Papa is paying for this trip, so he gets the big bed."

Daniel folded his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"Don't give me that look, Daniel! He looks just like you when he does this."

"I can't deny that he looks like me. Have you both been doing ok?"

"Some days are better than others. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Like I said, Olivia and I hit an obstacle in our relationship with regard to the wedding. We'll figure it out."

"She wants a big wedding and you don't? Is that what I was getting out of the conversation with Erin?"

"Basically, yes. I just want to be married to her. I'd rather go to the Courthouse to get married and then have a big party with everyone later. She wants the dress and the whole thing at the Plaza. I had a big wedding when I married Camille. It was such a hassle. I get that every woman dreams of what kind of wedding she wants but I don't want to go through that again. I had always hoped that when I decided I was ready to get married again, I'd have my son by my side."

"Did you tell Olivia that?"

"She knows now. She does understand where I'm coming from."

"I know I do. I still miss him so much."

"I know you do. I do too."

"Thank you so much for including us in this trip."

"You can thank Erin for that. She managed to get herself invited and then she asked if you and Daniel were coming."

"That sounds like Erin. I feel that Daniel and I need to get to know Olivia and Noah better. Obviously we've met but we haven't spent that much time with them."

"She really wanted to join us for Christmas but she couldn't. I felt guilty about not spending time with her our first Christmas together."

"Maybe Daniel and I will have to come to New York this year for Christmas."

"She's been looking for bigger places, so you and Daniel will have somewhere to stay when you come see us."

"That would be great. You couldn't convince her to move to Chicago?"

"I wasn't going to press it. There are too many memories of Camille and Justin, so I think it's time for a change."

"Why do you think I left?"

"I get it."

"I'm hungry, Papa."

"Let's look at the Room Service menu and see what they have. What would you like?"

"Ice cream."

"Olive, do you want something?"

"Ice cream sounds good."

Hank looked at the Room Service menu and before he ordered it, he got a text from Erin saying they were waiting for their luggage. Hank texted her back with their room number and ordered ice cream for everyone. By the time ice cream got there, Erin, Olivia and Noah arrived.

"Hank!"

"Hey, Noah."

Noah hugged Hank and so did Erin. Erin hugged Olive and Daniel as well.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

The boys can share a room, Olive has her own room and you have your own room. I'm sleeping in the big bedroom."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"With the boys."

"Wrong answer! You can sleep with the boys. I get the big bedroom."

"Who's paying for this trip?"

"And your point is what?"

Olivia went into the bedroom and brought Hank's stuff out.

"Hank, I'll sleep with the boys and you can have my room."

"That's ok, Olive. I'll sleep out on the terrace."

Olivia went into the bedroom, shut the door and locked it. Once everyone was done with their ice cream, they went to get ready for bed. Once everyone else was out of the bathroom, Hank went to get ready for bed and then he went out onto the terrace. Olivia came out of the bedroom and noticed that all the doors were shut, so she went out to the terrace. She cleared her throat and Hank could see that she was wearing a sexy nightgown.

"You like?"

"You look so damn sexy in that!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Uh huh."

"Do you want to join me in the other room?"

"Oh yeah!"

Hank got up and then Olivia took his hand as they walked to the bedroom. Hank shut and locked the door and when he turned around, Olivia grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Hank put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck as they walked over to the bed. They got on the bed, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards they held each other.

"I hate fighting with you but the makeup sex is pretty damn amazing. Any sex with you is pretty damn amazing. I love you."

"I love you too. I need to get something."

Hank got out of bed, put a robe on and went to get his bag. He brought his stuff back into the bedroom and shut and locked the door again. He pulled what he needed out of his carry on and got back into bed after he took his robe off. Olivia knew what he was doing, so she held her left hand out. He put her engagement ring back on her finger and then she kissed him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Maybe you were right about this wedding thing. I just want to be your wife and I don't care how we do it. Maybe we could do the Courthouse and then have a reception afterwards."

"Maybe we could have a beach wedding in Hawaii."

"With just the family?"

"With whoever you want. The Plaza thing isn't us but the beach thing I can see us doing."

"I thought you didn't want to pay for a big wedding."

"We needed to compromise and this is my way of doing that."

"This is going to cost more than something at the Plaza."

"I will pay for everyone's airfare and the rooms for the immediate family but everyone else will have to pay for their rooms."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Erin woke up and went into the bathroom. Once she was done, she went to check on Hank but he wasn't on the terrace. She smirked when she realized that he was probably with Olivia. In the master bedroom, Olivia woke up but Hank was still asleep, so she started kissing his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It's hard to tell with you sometimes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"When are we making it official?"

"I guess that's up to you. We will need to coordinate whatever date with pick with the girls' schedules and with Noah's school schedule."

"Oh, I know. I was planning to do it once he was out of school anyway. Maybe we can see what the girls think."

"Works for me. Maybe we should get in the shower."

"I'm not done with you yet, Sergeant!"

"I'm all yours, Lieutenant!"

Olivia started kissing Hank and then they made love before they went to take a shower. Erin had taken a shower and then Olive got up and got in the shower as well. Noah got dressed and then Erin got Daniel dressed. Olive came out of her room before Hank and Olivia did.

"So, where's Hank?"

"When I came out here when I got up, he wasn't on the terrace, so I'm guessing he was with Liv."

"That's not a bad thing."

"No, it's not."

Once Hank and Olivia were dressed, they came out of their bedroom.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Did you get back together last night?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Yay!"

Noah ran over and hugged both Hank and Olivia. The 6 of them went to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. They were seated and looked at the menu. Then the server came to take their order.

"We're getting married."

"When?"

"We're not sure when but we agreed on Hawaii. We just need to coordinate things with the two of you."

"So, just us?"

"No. I'll pay for everyone's airfare and the rooms for all of us but everyone else will have to pay for their own rooms."

"Hank, are you serious? You'll pay for everyone's airfare? Do you know how expensive that is going to be?"

"I can at least offer, right?"

"True. Whose idea was this?"

"His actually. This was his way of compromising. He could see us getting married on the beach in Hawaii but not at the Plaza."

"I think something more casual is more us anyway."

"Yeah, I do too actually."

"That makes sense."

"I can agree with that too."

"I just want to be married to him. I had agreed to going to the Courthouse and having a party afterward but he suggested the beach. Can I still have Bridesmaids?"

"Yeah. How many did you have in mind?"

"Probably these two, Amanda and Melinda. Jesse can be the Flower Girl and these two can be Ring Bearers."

"Maybe I can ask Al and Antonio and Fin and Carisi."

"It means a lot to me that you're including Fin and Carisi."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Have you heard from Barba?"

"No but I will still send him an invitation."

"Good."

Their food arrived and they ate. After they were done, they went for a walk. Hank was carrying Daniel on his shoulders as he held hands with Olivia.

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Sure."

"I think I want to do some shopping."

"Me too."

"I might as well go too. Are you going to be ok with the boys by yourself?"

"Sure. Ok guys, let's go back to our suite and change into our swimsuits."

"Yay!"

Olivia kissed Hank and Noah and then Olive kissed Daniel. The girls left to do some shopping, while Hank and the boys went back to change. Once they were changed, Hank took Noah's water wings and Daniel's swim vest and then the 3 of them went down to the beach. They found a spot and put their stuff down. Hank put sunscreen on the boys and himself and got them ready to go in the water. They went into the water and splashed around for a while. They got out of the water and the boys played in the sand, while Hank watched.

"Hank."

"What?"

"Can we bury you?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Are you going to be my daddy?"

"Eventually."

"Good. I can't wait. I wish we had a bucket and shovel."

Noah was digging in the sand when one of his classmates saw him.

"Hi Noah."

"Oh, hi Bella."

"Mommy, this is Noah Benson. Noah, this is my mom, Kristen and her boyfriend, Trevor."

"I know Noah."

"You do?"

"We go way back. Don't we?"

"Yep. Trevor, this is Hank. Hank, this is Trevor."

"Hank, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Olivia."

It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you from her too. This is my grandson, Daniel."

"Hi Daniel."

"Hi."

"Bella, do you want to play with us?"

"Mommy, can I?"

"Of course you can. Let's put some sunscreen on you first."

"Ok."

Kristen put sunscreen on Bella.

"Isabella, here is your bucket and shovel. Share it with the boys, ok?"

"I will."

Bella joined Noah and Daniel.

"I'm Kristen Hughes, Bella's mom."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Where's Olivia?"

"She went shopping with Olive and Erin."

Trevor and Kristen joined Hank and then Daniel came over to them.

"Papa."

"What?"

"Potty."

"Ok."

Hank got up.

"Noah, I'm taking Daniel to the bathroom. Do you have to go too?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can you watch him for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Hank picked up Daniel and took him to the bathroom. On the way back, they ran into Olivia, Erin and Olive. Olivia kissed Hank.

"Where's Noah?"

"He's still at the beach. One of his little classmates is here, so he's with her, her mom and that lawyer friend of yours."

"Trevor?"

"Yeah. How was shopping?"

"Great."

Olivia took Hank's hand and then they walked to the beach. Trevor had the kids in the water.

"Hey, Kristen."

"Hey, Olivia."

Olivia, Olive and Erin put their stuff down and put sunscreen on.

"Kristen, this Erin Lindsay and Olive, Hank's daughter-in-law. Erin and Olive, this is Kristen Hughes. Her daughter is in Noah's class."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. That's Trevor with the kids."

"I'm glad to see the two of you together."

"He's amazing and so supportive of everything that I went through. I appreciate everything you did to help me."

It's no problem. I got you the help you needed when your ex started abusing you."

"If you hadn't, who knows what he would have done. He may have tried something with Bella. I'm glad she has a friend like Noah."

"I am too. How long have you and Trevor been together?"

"About a year and a half and surprising enough, his family likes us."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah, it is."

Daniel had fallen asleep in Hank's arms, so he set him down on the towel. Trevor came over with Noah and Bella.

"Trevor, this is Erin Lindsay and Olive Voight, Hank's daughter-in-law. Erin and Olive, this is Trevor Langan and Kristen's daughter, Bella."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Noah and Bella got on their towels and ended up falling asleep.

"Olivia, what did you think of their teacher?"

"I thought she was a real bitch. Noah walked out into the street and I had to pull him out of the way before he got hit by a cab. He ended up with a bruise on his arm. He told the school I did it but didn't tell them the entire story, so then I was being investigated for child abuse. Once that got cleared up, I was told that Noah's biological grandmother located him and at first wanted to take him away from me. She said that I don't have time for him."

"I hope you had a good lawyer."

"He's alright. He's the one that told me about her and I yelled at him."

"It wasn't the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Yeah, I know. My biggest fear is losing my son."

"I know. At least she said she didn't want to take him away from the only mother he has ever known."

"And after she convinced me that we could get along for his sake, she had him kidnapped. He's had a rough last few months. Hank is the one that kept me sane through all this."

"I couldn't stand their teacher either. I just wanted to smack that smirk right off her face."

"No kidding."

"You and Hank are engaged, right?"

"Yes. We got engaged around Thanksgiving. We've been together a year now. We finally decided what we're planning to do. We got into an argument about the wedding plans but worked that out and are making plans for a beach wedding in Hawaii."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Hank is offering to pay for everyone's airfare but other than the family, everyone has to pay for their own rooms."

"That's very generous."

"I wanted to get married at the Plaza but he didn't. He said that's not really us. I would really love to have Captain Cragen walk me down the aisle."

"Depending on where in Hawaii, my parents are friends with the owner of one of the resorts in Maui. Their son is the Manager and I went to Yale with him."

"You came here instead of going there?"

"We went there for Christmas."

"That makes sense. I have my phone, so I could check that out now."

Trevor gave Olivia the website for the resort and she looked it up. Hank looked at it with her.

"Hank, this is perfect."

"If that's what you want, we'll see what we can do. When do you want to do this?"

"June or July maybe."

"I'll call and set something up."

"Do they do weddings there?"

"Yes. My sister got married there a few years ago. My parents spared no expense for their baby. I'll call him."

Trevor called the resort in Hawaii and talked to his friend.

"June 23rd too soon?"

"That's perfect."

Trevor told him the date was perfect and then he hung up.

"I gave him your contact information and they will contact you for more details."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Olivia, Erin, Olive and Kristen decided to go in the water for a while Hank and Trevor stayed with the kids. After the kids woke up, everyone went to get something to eat. After lunch, everyone relaxed for a while and then they went to the water park. Everyone had dinner together that night. Erin and Olive gave the boys a bath and put them to bed, while Hank and Olivia walked hand in hand along the beach and watched the sunset over the ocean. Erin and Olive went snorkeling, while Hank and Olivia took the boys to the pool and were joined by Trevor, Kristen and Bella. They all swam with the dolphins, which ended up being the highlight of the trip for the kids. Hank, Olivia, Trevor and Kristen went snorkeling, while Erin and Olive watched the kids. Everyone really enjoyed themselves. Trevor proposed to Kristen and she accepted, which really excited Bella. By the end of the trip, no one wanted to leave. Their flights were around the same time but at different ends of the terminal. Once they got through security, it was time for them to say their goodbyes. Erin hugged Hank, Olive and Daniel and then Hank hugged Noah, while Olivia hugged Olive and Daniel. By the time he hugged Olivia, she had tears running down her cheeks.

"I hate this part."

"I know. I do too. Let me know about the house search and I'll fly out there to go look with you."

"Ok. I love you so much."

"I love you too. June 23rd will be here before we know it."

"I know it will. I can't wait."

"Me neither. Noah, take care of your mom for me."

"I will."

"I'll take care of the paperwork for you to officially adopt Noah."

"I appreciate that and your help with setting up the location for the wedding. Thanks, Trevor."

"No problem."

Hank kissed Olivia and then everyone headed in their separate directions. The flights to Chicago and Phoenix were not too far away from each other, so they walked together. Hank said goodbye to his daughter-in-law and grandson and headed to his gate, while Olive and Daniel headed to theirs. Everyone looked through their phones at all the memories they had made on their first family vacation. They all knew this would be their first of many together.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next day, everyone went back to school and work. After Olivia dropped Noah off at school, she stopped for coffee and headed to the Precinct. Fin, Amanda and Sonny were already there when she got there.

"You look all tanned and rested."

"I am. The last week was amazing."

"I take it you and Voight are ok?"

"We're great and we're closer than ever. I hope none of you have plans for June 23rd because I am getting married that weekend. Did I mention that it's going to be in Hawaii?"

"What? You're gettin' married in Hawaii?"

"Yep."

"Does Voight know about this?"

"It was his idea. Mandy, I'd like you to be a Bridesmaid and I'd like Jesse to be the Flower Girl."

"We'd be honored. Thanks for askin'."

"Yep. I still need to talk to Melinda yet."

"Who else is in it?"

"Erin and Olive. Noah and Daniel are the Ring Bearers. Hank said he'd probably ask Alvin and Antonio and probably the two of you."

"Why Hawaii?"

"This was his way of compromising. He said having our wedding at the Plaza really wasn't us but a beach wedding was. He told me that he had hoped that when he decided to get married again he'd have his son by his side. I thought I wanted a big, fancy wedding but he suggested this and it just sounded perfect. It's going to be very casual. Hank is offering to pay for everyone's airfare but you're on your own for the room. I need to email people, so they know not to make plans for that weekend."

"It'll do Jesse and me some good to get away."

"Come to my office and I will show you this resort."

"Where is it?"

"Maui. Trevor Langan set it up. His family knows the owners of the resort and he went to Yale with their son, who's the Manager."

"How did Langan know about this before us?"

"He was in the Bahamas with his girlfriend and her daughter, who's in Noah's class. The kids had a blast together."

Olivia went into her office and turned on her computer. Amanda and the guys came in and then Olivia pulled up the website.

"Isn't this beautiful?"

"Wow! I can see why you chose that."

"Yeah, really."

Trevor walked in and then everyone else went back to their desks.

"Morning."

"Hey. Do you have the paperwork for me already?"

"No. I'm trying to avoid going in. I wanted to see if you were here."

"Yes, unfortunately. Noah didn't want to go to school this morning."

"Bella wasn't too happy about it either. I'm really starting to get used to this dad stuff."

"You seem pretty comfortable with her."

"I am. I would love to adopt her but Kristen's ex won't give up his parental rights. He's never supported her. I know he physically and emotionally abused Kristen. She has a Restraining Order on him. When I dropped them off when we got back, he had left multiple threatening messages on her machine. We packed some clothes for them and I took them home with me. At least at my condo, there's 24-hour security. If I'm expecting company, I will let them know. I feel better when I know they're safe."

"If he's leaving her messages like that, that's when you need to call me or the police in general. I'm the one that advised her to get that Restraining Order. I feel very vulnerable sometimes after what happened with William Lewis and I have become even more protective of Noah after what Sheila pulled."

"I can't blame you for feeling that way. She had us both convinced that she cared for him."

"I'm scared that she's going to try something again. Hank and I are looking for a bigger place but she could still be having Noah followed even in jail. She hired at PI in the first place. She'd probably still be able to track him down even if we moved to Chicago. I haven't told Hank this but that has even crossed my mind since that happened."

"I told you before that I would not let you lose him and I mean that."

"I do feel safer when Hank is around."

"You definitely seem genuinely happy with him."

"Compared to when I was with Ed, I am. Ed had to try too hard sometimes. I got to see a completely different side of him and I know he was just doing his job with all that crap he put us through over the years. I just couldn't see myself being with him for the rest of my life. I felt an instant connection with Hank when we first met. I felt like I could be myself with him. He has told me that he felt the same way but mostly because of the distance, he wasn't sure how to approach the subject with me. He met Noah before I even adopted him and they got along so well. He is so at ease with Noah. Ed never really was. Hank is an amazing father and grandfather. I just wish I could have met his son."

"Would you have ever gone out with me?"

"You never indicated anything until now."

"I kind of always wanted to ask you out but your former partner was a bit intimidating."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No but I kind of figured there was something going on there."

"Trust me, there wasn't. We were best friends and partners. Nothing more. I respected the fact that he was married and had a family. A lot of people assumed there was something going on between us. His oldest son had even asked me if I had ever slept with my partner and I said I never did. I cared for him, yes but I never had romantic feelings for him at all. I wouldn't have crossed that line. I cared for Amaro too. I also care for Fin, Rollins and Carisi. I won't lie. I was glad you were my attorney when I was being charged with murder. To answer your question, I really don't know if I could have dated a Defense Attorney especially one that defended the rapists that I worked to keep off the streets. I just have a problem with most Defense Attorneys because of that. You're not so bad anymore and I get along pretty well with Rita Calhoun, who represented me when IAB thought I was the one that killed William Lewis. I dated an Executive ADA once and it didn't end well. Rollins asked me once if you and I had history. I told her that I didn't date lawyers. I appreciate everything you have done for me from the Vandyne thing to the adoption. Maybe if I wasn't with Hank and you weren't with Kristen, I'd consider it now. My dream was to have a baby of my own but unfortunately, that will never happen. I wouldn't have minded having one with Hank but I could see having one with you too."

"I've always wanted to be a dad. My siblings are all married have kids, so I get to spoil my nieces and nephews whenever I see them. I am crazy about Bella. Kristen thinks she might be pregnant. She took one of those home pregnancy tests and it was positive, so I want her to have it confirmed for sure. She's 10 years younger than me but not that age matters."

"I'm really happy for you if she is."

"Thanks. I did ask Judge Linden in passing if Kristen can go after her ex for child support if he refuses to give up his parental rights and she said absolutely."

"He's never spent any time with Bella?"

"Nope. She doesn't want him alone with her. He never wanted her but he didn't want to give up his rights to her. That makes no sense."

"No, it doesn't. You have every right to be suspicious of him. He's probably plotting something. I see that all the time. Except with my own kid."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for that. It wasn't your fault."

"In a way, it was. I'm the one that let her in his life."

"Judge Linden and I talked about that too. She couldn't believe that any of that happened and Mrs. Porter seemed pretty convincing that she actually cared for him."

"That's a good way of putting it."

Olivia looked to see Fin standing in her doorway.

"What's going on, Fin?"

"The Principal of Noah's school just called. There's a hostage situation."

"Did they say what happened?"

"The suspect has a Restraining Order against him and apparently wanted to see his kid, who's in Noah's class."

"Bella! That son of a bitch better not hurt her!"

"Let's go! Trevor, you need to calm down."

Everyone left and headed to Noah's school. Trevor called Kristen on the way but he had no idea that she was inside the school. When SVU arrived, they all went inside.

"Lieutenant Benson."

"Has anyone been shot?"

"Ms. Smiley was but not fatally. One of the mothers, Kristen Hughes, is in the room and I think that's who he has a problem with."

"I'm aware of her situation. I'm the one that convinced her to file a Restraining Order. Is Noah ok?"

"He's fine but he's trying to protect Bella. He won't let us bring the paramedics in and I seriously doubt he's going to let the police walk in."

"He's going to let me in. Fin, contact Tucker and HNT and we need to block off the street."

"Got it."

Everyone went back outside and Fin called Tucker, while Olivia went to talk to Trevor.

"Everything ok?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Kristen's ex. The Principal said Kristen is in the room. The teacher was shot but not fatally."

"So, then I just have to wait here to find out how they are?"

"My son is in that room too. Don't forget. Let us do our job."

"Ok."

Olivia could see tears forming in Trevor's eyes.

"Trevor, I promise you, I will get them out of there safely."

Olivia went back inside after ESU got in place and had the classroom in view. Olivia had her vest on under her coat. She knocked on the door to the classroom and the guy opened it.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm checking on everyone in here."

"Everyone is fine. Now, go away!"

"I can't do that. Ms. Smiley needs medical attention because of her injury."

"Not my problem."

"Technically, it is my problem when you ignored the Restraining Order your ex wife had on you."

"I want my kid."

"Have you ever paid money for your daughter? Have you ever spent any time with your daughter? Do you even love your daughter?"

"The bitch won't let me see her, so why should I pay money for her when she'll just spend it on herself."

"Steve, you are so fill of shit that it isn't even funny. You left me before she was even born. You never loved me and you sure as hell don't love her."

"Shut up, Bitch! You don't know anything."

Steve dragged Olivia into the room, shut the door and slapped Kristen

"Give me your gun."

Olivia took her gun out of its holster and set it down. She then went over to Ms. Smiley and took her coat off to apply pressure to her shoulder.

"The vest too."

Olivia took off her vest and then she resumed putting pressure on Ms. Smiley's shoulder. She looked over at Noah, who had tears running down his face. She mouthed to him that she loved him and he mouthed it back to her. Once again, Olivia felt helpless.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"What did you say to that kid?"

"None of your damn business."

"It is my damn business. I'm the one in charge here."

"You want to think you're in charge. I deal with scum like you all the time."

"You're the stupid cop that got Kristen to make my life a living hell. Now, you're gonna pay, Bitch!"

Steve kicked Olivia in the ribs several times, kicked her hard in her shin and knee and hit her in the head with her own gun.

"I'm sure beating women make you feel like a real man, doesn't it?"

"Screw you, Bitch!

Steve slapped Olivia across the face and kicked her in the ribs again.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Olivia's phone rang, so she pulled it out of her pocket but Steve grabbed it from her and answered it. She figured it had to be Ed. Steve put the call on speaker.

"This guy wants to talk to you."

"Liv, it's Ed. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"And Noah?"

"He's ok too."

Steve went over and slapped Olivia across the face again and Noah was starting to become upset by what he was seeing.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Shut up!"

"I wish my daddy was here. You would be very sorry if he was."

"I thought I told you to shut up! If you don't, I'll shoot you."

Noah glared at Steve. Olivia knew he had gotten that from Hank but she was proud of her son for standing up to him. Olivia also wished Hank was there. Noah was right. Steve would wish he had never been born if Hank had gotten a hold of him. Steve went over towards Bella and Kristen but Noah stood between him and them.

"Leave them alone!"

"She's my daughter and I warned you. Now, get the hell out of my way!"

"No!"

Noah stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest and tried to keep him distracted while mostly everyone else moved over to where Olivia was.

"Liv, what the hell is goin' on in there?"

"Noah, get over here."

Noah ran over to Olivia and Steve tried to shoot Noah but someone from ESU took a shot and hit Steve in the head before he could pull the trigger. Kristen was holding onto Bella as tightly as she could and Olivia held Noah. There was a sigh of relief from both Olivia and Kristen.

"Liv!"

"We're fine. He's down."

"How many ambulances are needed?"

"Two. One for Ms. Smiley and one for me."

"Ok."

Olivia ended the call.

"I am so proud of you, Noah."

"Lieutenant, thank you."

"No problem."

Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Ed all came in with the paramedics. One set of paramedics put a bandage on Ms. Smiley's shoulder and put her on the gurney, while the other set helped Olivia. They left with Ms. Smiley right away.

"Lieutenant, can you stand on your leg?"

Olivia tried to stand on her leg.

"It hurts like hell."

The paramedics got her to the gurney and bandaged her head.

"Liv, I called Voight. His flight will be in at 1 o'clock. I called Lucy too."

"Thanks, Rollins."

They wheeled Olivia out and then once they got out to the ambulance, they put ice on her leg and face before they left for the hospital. Everyone else came out with the kids and they were all reunited with their parents. Amanda grabbed Olivia's vest and gun. The ME's office arrived to pick up Steve's body. Kristen and Bella were safe in Trevor's arms.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose both of you."

"It's all over. He can't hurt us anymore and Bella can now be your daughter."

"I love you both so much."

"We love you too."

Trevor kissed Kristen and then he picked up Bella, so he could kiss her. Bella saw Noah standing with Amanda, so she had Trevor put her down and she went over to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Bella kissed Noah's cheek but he ended up turning bright red and wiped his cheek off.

"Ew!"

They saw Lucy walking toward them.

"Noah."

"Lucy."

Noah ran over to Lucy and hugged her.

"Did Liv go to the hospital?"

"Yeah. The guy really did a number on her."

"Lucy, can my friend, Bella come over and to watch movies and play?"

"Ask her mom."

Noah went over to Kristen.

"Can Bella come over?"

"Sure. I think that would be ok."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you for inviting her."

"You're welcome."

Noah took Bella's hand and then they left with Lucy. Amanda and Fin as well as Trevor and Kristen tried not to laugh.

"Don't tell Jesse."

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm headin' to the hospital."

"Yeah, me too."

"Me too."

Fin, Amanda and Sonny all left and headed to the hospital. Ed and his Unit went back to their Precinct and ESU headed out as well. Kristen informed Trevor that she had gotten into her doctor, so they headed to the doctor's office. When Olivia's squad arrived at the hospital, they went to the information desk.

"May I help you?"

"We're looking for Olivia Benson."

The volunteer looked up Olivia's name.

"Right through the doors and she will be straight ahead in #10."

"Thanks."

They were buzzed in and went to where they were told to go. Olivia was waiting for someone to do something.

"Have they told you anything yet?"

"No. Is Noah ok?"

"Lucy picked him up and he invited Bella over to watch movies and play. That was after she thanked him for what he did and kissed his cheek."

"How did he react to that?"

"He turned bright red, wiped it off and said 'ew'. What happened in there anyway?"

Olivia told them what happened and what Noah did.

"I really think Hank is wearing off on him. I don't like the way Hank does things but I would have allowed him to do whatever he wanted to that guy. Is Kristen ok?"

"She left with Langan, so I assume so."

"Good. I just want Hank here"

"Liv, did you have your ring on earlier?"

"No. I decided not to wear it to work because I don't want to lose it or damage it. It's hard to wear the gloves with it anyway. Once we're married, I will wear my wedding band. I wear my engagement ring on a chain around my neck."

"That makes sense. We were noticin' that Tucker still seems to have feelings for you."

"I think he's a bit jealous that I've moved on and he hasn't. He told me after we broke up that he wanted to propose. I told him that I wouldn't have said yes to him. He told me not that long ago that he didn't think Hank was right for me. I told him that I had a lot of people tell me that about him when we were together."

"I know you always told us you were happy but you sure didn't seem like it."

"Honestly, I think I was kidding myself. A part of me felt that if I had done or said anything wrong, he'd investigate me for something."

"Did you ever tell him that?"

"No. I feel I can be myself with Hank. I never felt like that with anyone before. For the first time I know what it's like to be truly and completely loved by someone and I do not have to make an effort to be happy. I feel safe when I'm with Hank."

"That's important."

"Yeah, it is. After what happened with Joe Utley, I felt anxious and stressed and I was drinking more than I probably should have been. I didn't want to put Noah through that especially since that's what I grew up with. I just want to be a better mother to him than Serena ever was to me."

"If anyone understands that, I do. Believe me. Beth Anne was never the world's greatest mother to me. She puts Kimberly on a pedestal and she treats me like shit because I let Kim be arrested. Kim could have cost me my job but do they care about that, no. Nothing I ever did was good enough for my mother. I want to be a better mom to Jesse than my mother ever was to me."

"You're preaching to the choir on that one, Amanda. I was a reminder of what had happened to my mother. I do miss her though and I think she would have loved Noah."

"Do you think she would have liked Voight?"

"It's hard to say. I didn't like him myself when he barged into the Interrogation Room when you and Amaro were questioning George. He reminded me a lot of my former partner."

"That's for sure. Do you ever hear from him?"

"Nope. I'm trying not to lose touch with Barba but I haven't heard from him. Hank asked me if I had and I said no but I still want to send him an invitation to the wedding."

"Are you invitin' Stone?"

"I'd consider it. We're getting along a little better and he does know Hank, so it is possible."

"Who all are you plannin' to invite?"

"Cragen, Munch and I know it's been years but I'd like to invite Casey Novak and Alex Cabot. I need to seriously think about this because we're going to have to have the arrangements."

"You invitin' Tucker?"

"I don't know. That might be a little awkward if he still has feelings for me."

Someone from Radiology came in and took Olivia to get xrays done, while Fin, Amanda and Sonny waited. After a while, she was brought back and they waited some more. Amanda checked to see if Hank's flight was on time and it was, so she left to go pick him up. She arrived at the airport and not too long after that, he came outside.

He put his luggage in the back and then he got in.

"Thanks for picking me up, Rollins."

"No problem."

"How is she?"

"She looks like she's in quite a bit of pain. She was waiting for the results of her xrays when I left. Lucy took Noah home and he invited Bella to come over to watch movies and play."

Amanda headed back to the hospital and as soon as they arrived, she saw Fin and Carisi.

"We have to go."

"Ok."

Hank grabbed his stuff and went to find out where Olivia was. Once they opened the door for him, he went to where she was. Her eyes were closed, so he kissed her head. Once he did that, her eyes opened.

"I am so glad to see you."

Hank kissed her, sat down and then they laced their fingers together.

"I look pretty bad, don't I?"

"I've seen worse. If you wanted to see me, all you had to do was call."

"Smart ass! Don't make me laugh."

"I'm sorry."

Olivia told Hank what happened and what Noah said and did. Hank had a huge smirk on his face. Then the doctor came in.

"Hi Olivia. I'm Dr. Philips."

"Hi. This is my fiancé, Hank Voight."

"Hank, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"What's the story?"

"You have a couple fractured ribs, a patella fracture and a tibia fracture and a slight concussion. We would like to keep you for a night or two for observation. Instead of a hard cast, we are going to put you in a leg brace, which will protect both your knee and shin."

"How long will I have to wear this brace?"

"6-8 weeks. I would like for you to stay off of it as much as possible for a week or two. You're a police officer?"

"Yes. I know, I'm on desk duty for at least 8 weeks."

"Yep."

"I'll see if there's a room available for you but it could be a while."

"Ok."

The doctor left.

"I am so sorry."

"That's ok. I'll stay here as long as I have to."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I gave them my 30 days' notice this morning. The beginning of May, the 4th to be exact, I'm retiring, so I can get moved out here and settle in before the wedding."

"We had talked about it but I didn't know it was definite."

"I can't stand the distance anymore. You and Noah are my family. This way, I can be a dad to him."

"Are we still going to need Lucy?"

"We will. I still want to keep her. I was thinking that maybe we could pay for the rooms for the wedding party and for Lucy besides the family. Of course the family is in the wedding party. I'll talk to Fin and Carisi while I'm here."

"I'm ok with that."

"Good."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they waited a little while longer for them to move Olivia to a room. Hank texted everyone to tell them what room she was in and that she would be there for a day or two.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

A few days later, Olivia was released from the hospital. Hank took her home and got her up to her apartment. He had gone out and bought a chair for the shower and that was the first thing she wanted to do when she got home. He helped her get undressed and got her into the shower.

"Yell if you need any help. I'm going to Skype with my squad, so I'll just be in the bedroom."

"Ok."

Hank kissed her, went to get his laptop and then he contacted Antonio via Skype.

"Hey, Boss."

"Hey. Everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. How's Olivia?"

"She's still in quite a bit of pain."

"How long do you think you'll be there?"

"Probably a couple weeks."

"You still have a lot of time to use up before you retire?"

"Pretty much."

"We can't believe you're really retiring, Sarge."

"The distance has been really difficult for us and I would like to be settled out here before the wedding. On top of getting stuff for the wedding taken care of, we're supposed to be looking for a bigger place to live."

"If you need any help with anything, let us know."

"Everything will be fine but I will."

"HONEY."

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE. I need to go."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. She's in the shower and needs help getting out. I'll check in with you again in a couple days."

"Ok."

Hank ended the Skype call and then he went into the bathroom to help Olivia. He got her a towel, so she could dry off. She put some clothes on and then he helped her get her brace on. He gave her her crutches and then they went into the bedroom. He helped her sit on the bed and then she dried her hair before he helped her get settled in bed.

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"If you can find anything."

"I went shopping and have cooked dinner for Noah the last few nights. I made a lasagna for dinner tonight and invited some people over."

"Good. Maybe some soup or something."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and left her with the remote, while he went to fix her some soup. After he was done, he bought it in to her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Are you going to feed it to me?"

"No. You can do that yourself."

"That's ok. I still love you."

"I still love you too."

"I think I'm going to love having you take care of me."

"Well, you better get used to it."

"I will."

Hank heard the door, so he kissed her and went to answer it. It was Ed.

"Hey."

"Hey. How's she doin'?"

"She's still in a lot of pain but she's home. She has to stay off her leg for a week or two and she'll be on desk duty for 8 weeks, which she's not too happy about."

"I can imagine. How long are you staying?"

"I'm staying a couple weeks and then I need to spend time at home packing. I need to help her look for a bigger place."

"Are you transferring or retiring?"

"Retiring. There's only so much of this job I can take and after my son was killed, it really took a lot out of me. I want time for Noah. I basically want to make up for all the time I missed with Justin."

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah, he is."

"Here's the thing. I'm still in love with Olivia and I think she's making a huge mistake by marrying you."

"I don't really care what you think and you have no say in the matter."

"If it hadn't been for you, she and I would be married right now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If you hadn't wormed your way into her life, we'd be happily married right now."

"I know that's what you'd like to think but I didn't even know how she felt about me until after the two of you were over. I had nothing to do with that. She told me she never would have married you. She never loved you the way she loves me."

"I didn't like the fact that pretty much right after we ended things, she started seeing you."

"Two months later is not right away. I've had feelings for her since the first time we worked together."

"She was with me first."

"Your point is what? She has questioned herself about her relationship with you many times in the last year that we have been together."

"That's bullshit! Just remember, you're not married yet. She'll never marry you."

"She said yes and we have the date already set."

"So, when?"

"None of your damn business. Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you, so you can ruin things for us?"

Hank and Ed glared at each other and then Ed turned to leave. On the way out, he turned around and punched Hank in the face. Hank punched him back. Olivia heard the commotion and got herself out of bed. She hobbled out of the bedroom with her crutches and saw Hank and Ed fighting.

"Stop it, both of you!"

They stopped fighting and looked at Olivia.

"Hank, go to the bedroom and calm down."

"Ok."

Hank grabbed the ice pack out of the freezer and went into the bedroom.

"Ed, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm still in love with you and I think you're making a huge mistake by marrying him."

"I told you when you told me you wanted to propose that I was never going to marry you. I meant that. I love Hank and I have all along. I never saw you as someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I don't even know what I was thinking when I got involved with you. I had lot of people question my sanity when I was with you. I want to be with Hank for the rest of my life."

"I could have made you happy, Olivia."

"I thought I was happy but I've been happier in the last year that I have been with him that I was in the year I was with you."

"Don't marry him, Olivia! Please."

"I want to marry him. I love him, he makes me happy and he loves Noah. He doesn't have to try so hard with him like you did."

"What are you talking about? I loved Noah."

"Maybe you did but you made it out to be such a big effort to have him around. You never included him when we went out for dinner or when we stayed in to watch movies and eat Chinese, you always waited until he was in bed. Sure, you took him to Paris but you never wanted to spend time alone with him. Every time I had to go in while you were here, you always left and made me wait for Lucy to come stay with him. What would you have done if we had stayed together and if I had agreed to marry you? Would you have stayed with him then? He's my damn son!"

"Yeah. I am well aware of that, since he's partially the reason we broke up. The other part being what's his name in the other room."

"There is no need for you to be such an ass. I know it comes easy for you though, since you've pretty much always been one. I told you that we could still be friends but you have to accept Hank in my life."

"What does he do for you that I don't?"

"You really don't want to know the answer to that but he is definitely more man than you will ever be. Now please leave."

"Fine!"

Ed left and then Olivia locked the door. Then she grabbed on to the sofa.

"HONEY."

Hank came out of the bedroom.

"You ok?"

"I need to get back to bed."

Hank picked up Olivia and carried her back to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and then he went to get her crutches before going back into the bedroom.

"I am so sorry this happened to you."

"I'm not mad at you."

"I'm glad. Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome."

Olivia kissed Hank and then he put the ice back on his face. They both ended up falling asleep for a while. Lucy picked up Noah at school and bought him home.

"Is Mommy home?"

"She's supposed to be."

Just as they were arriving at the apartment, Trevor pulled up and got out of his car.

"Hey, Trevor."

"Hey, Noah. How was school?"

"Fine. It was kind of weird being back and not having Ms. Smiley there."

"Did you like the substitute?"

"Yeah. She seems pretty nice."

The 3 of them went in and went upstairs. Lucy unlocked the door and they walked into the apartment. Noah ran down to Olivia's bedroom and saw her and Hank sleeping. He went back out to the living room.

"Is your mom here?"

"Yeah. They're asleep."

Hank came out of the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hank, can you meet me at the Courthouse tomorrow at 10, so we can meet with Judge Linden?"

"If Lucy can come stay with Olivia."

"I'll be here."

"Good."

"What happened?"

"Noah, go see your mom?"

"Ok."

Noah took his backpack and went to see Olivia.

"I got into it with Tucker."

Trevor shook his head and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I never liked him. She is definitely much happier with you."

"I never liked him either especially when he charged her for a murder she didn't commit."

"I still don't get what she saw in that guy but I would have been ok if she had ended up with you."

"I couldn't see Tucker being a father to Noah anyway."

"Trust me, I saw him with Noah and he acted like it was such an effort to do anything with him. If Liv had to go in while he was here, he'd leave and she'd have to wait for me to get here. It was like he didn't want to be left alone with him."

"I overheard a lot of her conversation with him. He and I were fighting and she came out here to break it up. She sent me into the bedroom to calm down. I heard her tell him that I'm more man than he will ever be."

Both Trevor and Lucy tried not to laugh.

"Normally I don't tolerate violence but he obviously deserved it. Are you ok though?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I made a lasagna for dinner and Olivia's squad and Erin are coming over for dinner. Are you, Kristen and Bella interested in joining us?"

"I'll call Kristen and let you know."

"Ok. Lucy?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Trevor's phone rang and he realized it was Kristen, so he answered it. They talked for a while and then he asked her if she wanted to go to Olivia's for dinner. He told her that Olivia's squad would be there. She agreed and then he hung up.

"We'll be here. What time?"

"6?"

"Perfect. I need to get back. We will see you later."

"Ok."

Trevor left and headed back to his office. Hank went back into the bedroom.

"I have to meet Trevor and the Courthouse tomorrow at 10 to meet with Judge Linden. He, Kristen and Bella are coming for dinner and so is Lucy."

"Great."

Hank could tell that Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Noah just gave me these from his classmates. They're get well and thank you cards for everything I did the other day."

"Wow! Sometimes we can be so unappreciated but it's good to hear it every once in a while."

"It sure is. I can't wait for you to be my husband."

"I can't either."

"I can't wait for Hank to be my daddy."

"Neither can I."

"Me neither."

"Can I go play now?"

"Yeah, sure."

Noah left and went to play. Then Lucy came in.

"Hey."

"Hey, Lucy."

"I heard what happened with Tucker."

"You never liked him anyway."

"Not really. What is going to happen when Hank moves here?"

"He said he is planning to retire but he still wants to keep you."

"Ok. I was starting to worry about that."

"We hope you can come to the wedding. It's June 23rd and it's going to be in Maui."

"Oh, wow! I'd love to go."

"Hank is offering to pay for everyone's airfare. He said he'd pay for the rooms for the family. We think of you as one of the family. You would probably have to keep an eye on the kids during the ceremony though. Noah, Daniel and Jesse are all in it but Olive, Erin and Amanda are in it too. Hank, have you talked to Fin and Carisi yet?"

"No. I will tonight. Al and Antonio said yes."

"Al is your Best Man?"

"Yeah. Erin is your Maid of Honor, right?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to Mel yet too."

"I invited her to dinner tonight too. I also invited Peter. He said he'd think about it but had something else he needed to do."

"Ok."

Hank and Olivia started looking at places to live and after they picked a few they liked, Hank went to put the lasagna in. A little before 6, people started arriving. Hank heard a knock at the door. It was Fin, Melinda, Amanda, Sonny and Jesse.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come on in."

Everyone came in and Hank offered them something to drink.

"Voight, what the hell happened to your face?"

"Tucker."

"I hope you punched him."

"Yep. I did after he punched me."

Everyone hugged Olivia.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm still in pain."

"How long are you off?"

"A couple weeks but I'm on desk duty for 8 weeks. Are the 3 of you doing ok without me?"

"Yeah. We're fine. We miss you though."

"Good to know. Mel."

"Yes."

"Would you be one of my Bridesmaids?"

"I'd love to. Thanks for asking."

"Sure."

"Fin, Carisi, I'd like to ask both of you to be Groomsmen."

"Of course I will. Thanks for askin'."

"Sure."

"Me too, Man. I want to see that Liv actually goes through with this."

"Thanks a lot, Fin. I love you too."

"So, Olivia, when's the big day?"

"June 23rd in Maui."

"I can't wait to spend some time in Hawaii with Fin. Who is all in the wedding?"

"Erin Lindsay is my Maid of Honor, Hank's daughter-in-law, Olive, you and Amanda are Bridesmaids and Jesse is the Flower Girl. Hank asked Alvin Olinsky to be his Best Man, Antonio Dawson, Fin and Carisi are his Groomsmen and Noah and Daniel are Ring Bearers. Hank is offering to pay for everyone's airfare but not for the rooms other than the family, so Erin, Olive and probably Lucy."

"You two don't have to pay for my room."

"We want to. We already have 20 rooms plus the Honeymoon Suite reserved. If we need more, we can get more. Trevor Langan's family knows the owners of the resort and he went to Yale with their son, who's the Manager, so he arranged it. We got a reduced rate on the rooms."

Olivia pulled up the website and showed it to Melinda and Lucy.

"Oh, wow! That's beautiful."

"It sure is."

There was another knock at the door, so Hank went too answer it. It was John, Don and Eileen.

"Hey, you 3. Come on in."

"Thanks."

The 3 of them came in and Hank found out what they wanted to drink.

"Babe, look who's here."

"You are a sneaky man, Hank Voight."

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"I'm still in a lot of pain but my guy is staying to help me out for a couple weeks. Where's Noah?"

"He's in his room and he fell asleep."

"I'm surprised. He had a nightmare last night about what happened the other day."

"MOMMY!"

Noah came running out of his room with tears running down his face and went right to Olivia.

"He did the night before too."

"He did after what happened with Sheila too."

Peter texted Hank and told him that he would not be able to make it.

"Peter can't make it."

"We will have to include him some other time then."

Hank went to check on dinner and put the garlic bread in the oven. He also got the salad ready. There was another knock at the door and this time it was Trevor, Kristen, Bella and Erin.

"Hey. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone came in and Hank found out what they wanted to drink.

"So, Liv, have you set a date yet?"

"Yes. It's June 23rd in Maui. Don, if you can be there, I would love for you to give me away."

"I will be there."

"I'll be there too, kiddo."

"Thanks, John."

"Dinner is ready, everyone."

Hank got food for Olivia and took it to her. The 3 kids sat at the table and ate. Everyone else got their food and sat down.

"Noah, do you want to go look at new places to live with me after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good."

"What's new, Trevor?"

"Remember what I told you the other day?"

"Yeah."

"It's been confirmed."

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Bella, do you want to tell everyone our news?"

"Ok. Mommy is having a baby and Trevor is going to be my new daddy."

"Hank is going to be my daddy."

"Sonny my daddy."

"What?"

"Rollins and Carisi, you two are busted!"

"Shut up, Fin!"

"Sorry, Mama."

"That's ok, Baby. Mama's not mad but your Aunt Liv might be."

"Honestly, I've suspected it for a while now. Just don't let it interfere with your jobs."

"We won't"

"Are you getting married or just seeing each other?"

"We're just seeing each other."

"Voight, have you ever had anyone in your squad date each other?"

"Yep."

"How'd you handle it?"

"I turned a blind eye to them dating. I trust her but I didn't necessarily trust him. I still don't trust him sometimes."

Erin kissed Hank on the cheek.

"Lindsay and Halstead?"

"Yep."

"Liv, thank you for givin' us a chance."

"Sure. Honey, this is delicious."

"Thanks."

"It's very good."

"Thanks."

"Voight, you are gonna make some woman very happy someday."

"Yeah, me. I'm so excited about this."

"You look happy, Liv."

"Thanks. I am."

"Why did you date Tucker?"

"Honestly, I don't know. After what he did to Hank, I am done with him."

"Hank, I hope you punched him."

"After he punched me."

"Mommy, why did Tucker punch Hank?"

"We can talk about it later."

"Ok."

Everyone finished eating and then they had dessert. They all enjoyed each other's company, while Hank cleaned up from dinner. After a while, everyone went home. Noah went to get ready for bed, while Hank took Olivia into the bedroom and bathroom. She did what she had to do in the bathroom and got ready for bed. Noah came in to say goodnight and then Olivia had a talk with him about what had happened with Hank and Ed.

"I'm sorry that happened, Hank."

"Thanks."

"Night, Mommy. I love you."

"Goodnight, Baby. I love you too."

Noah kissed Olivia and then Hank took him to read him his bedtime story. By the time he was done, Noah was asleep. Hank kissed his head and shut the door after he left the nightlight on. Hank went back into the bedroom and got ready for bed before joining Olivia in bed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then she fell asleep in his arms. The next morning, Lucy came to take Noah to school and then she stayed with Olivia, while Hank went to meet with Trevor and Judge Linden. After Noah got out of school, he and Hank went to look at places to live. They found something they liked. Olivia trusted Hank's judgement, so before he went back to Chicago, they made an offer.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

A few weeks later, Hank officially retired from the Chicago Police Department and moved to New York. The adoption was already final. Hank and Olivia closed on their new townhouse and Olivia's squad, Melinda and Trevor helped them move after Hank painted. He wanted Olivia to do as little as possible with the move. Once they were settled and unpacked, they were able to concentrate on the final arrangements for the wedding, which was approaching quickly. A couple days before the wedding, the family flew into Hawaii and checked into their suites. Everyone else was coming in the next day.

"Oh, Hank! This is gorgeous."

"It sure is. Nothing but the best for my beautiful wife-to-be."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"I don't think you have."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia started kissing, undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"It has been so long since we last did this."

"Yeah, I know it has. I wanted to give you time to heal."

"I do appreciate that. I can't wait to be your wife in less than 48 hours."

"I can't either. What makes this even better is the rest of them are leaving on Sunday giving us a week alone."

"I can't wait for that either. Are you ok with us not being able to have a baby?"

"Of course I am. Having a 5-year old is enough for me."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. We don't need to have a baby."

"If I could give you one, I would."

"I know you would. I'm fine with it. Really."

"Ok. Although I think it would be kind of sexy to see you taking care of a baby."

"You do, huh?"

"Uh huh!"

They started kissing and made love again before they put their swimsuits on and headed to the beach where Erin, Olive, Lucy and the boys were.

"Look who finally decided to join us."

"I'm just going to ignore that comment, Erin."

"Love you too."

"Mommy, can we move here?"

"We just moved."

"It's pretty here."

"It sure is. Maybe we'll have to come back for a vacation."

"Daddy, can we?"

"Sure."

"It was a long flight though."

"Not for us."

"Lucy, Noah and I flew Coach, while Hank and Liv were in First Class."

"I didn't mind."

"I did."

"Do you want to pay for the room?"

"No."

"Then quit complaining. There were only a few people that took me up on the First Class thing and those were the lawyers, judges, Don, Eileen, John and Fin and Melinda."

"Trevor I can see because there's more space. I would expect that from Alex and Fin doesn't travel too much other than to Chicago anyway. With his luck he'd end up with some annoying child sitting behind him for the entire flight. Is Bella with them in First Class?"

"No. She's with Rollins, Carisi and Jesse."

"Did Trevor do First Class when they went to the Bahamas?"

"No but he said they were in a row that gave him a lot of leg room."

"He said Bella is usually pretty good on the plane but she's 5. Noah is the same way."

"He wanted to go sit with the two of you a few times but he fell asleep."

"So did Daniel."

Hank and Olivia went into the water for a while and then they relaxed in the sun. Noah and Daniel were playing in the sand close by and this time they both brought a bucket and shovel.

"Mommy, when are Bella and Jesse getting here?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

"How are you feeling, Olivia?"

"Much better. Thanks for asking."

"Sure."

"I'm just glad to be walking on my own power again. That brace was driving me nuts."

"I bet. Did you have to have it xrayed again?"

"I did. They wanted to make sure it was healing ok. I'm done with desk duty but I obviously can't chase after any suspects. Erin, Noah and I went to Chicago for Hank's retirement party and I still had the brace on. I had the crutches too. Noah thought it was pretty cool to get a ride to and from the gates at the airports. This time I walked though."

"I'm glad you're doing better."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, Erin, anything happening in your life since I last saw you?"

"You mean do I have a man in my life?"

"Yeah."

"Nope. I wish I did though, since I'm sure my ex will be here."

"Maybe you and Jay will get back together."

"I don't know. How about you?"

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Olive, I'm fine with you getting involved with someone else. I think Justin would want you to move on."

"I know he would but it's only been 2 years. I'm not really ready for that yet. I really lucked out with Justin but I have such a hard time trusting men. The guy I dated for a few months in high school turned out to be a real jerk. He wanted to go to the next step in our relationship but I knew he wasn't the one I wanted that kind of relationship with, so I broke up with him. He started harassing and threatening me after that."

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No but the last I heard he was in prison for something."

"Did you tell someone what he was doing to you?"

"Oh, yeah. The school handled things well. His parents sided with me because he had a habit of having parties with drugs and alcohol while they were gone. They apparently enrolled him in Military School but it never really shaped him up."

"Justin didn't start acting up until after Camille passed. The Army thing was all my idea."

"He took that very seriously. He wanted you to be proud of him more than anything else."

"I was. Babe, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

Hank got up and then he helped Olivia up. He took her hand and they went for a walk along the beach.

"It's great to see him so happy."

"Justin was hoping he'd get married again. Do you think he'd like Olivia?"

"I think he would."

"I've known Liv ever since Noah was a baby. Hank is so much better for her."

"Believe it or not, I've never met Tucker but I've heard he was an ass and that was coming from her squad."

"I normally try to see the good in everyone but even I didn't like him. Both she and Hank are set in their ways but at least he makes her truly happy. I never saw her that happy with Ed. I can honestly say that if she had stayed with him, I don't know that I would have continued working for her. I hate to say that because I love working for her and I love Noah but it bugged me that every time she got a call and he was there, he'd leave and she would have to wait for me to get there."

"There's something not right about that. Are you and Hank getting along?"

"Yeah. I have no problems with Hank."

"He can be a little scary sometimes but once you get to know him, he is the sweetest guy."

"I was scared to tell him about me being pregnant with his son's baby at first but he was so supportive. I hated moving to Arizona and taking Daniel from him but I just couldn't be in that house any longer after Justin died."

"He understands. That was the same reason he didn't argue about being the one that moved. He wanted a fresh start with Liv and Noah. I personally think they should have gotten together a lot sooner than they did. I'm just glad he got his act together and realized that he wanted to be with her."

"I'm glad too."

"Me too. I wish I had gotten to meet Justin's mom though."

"Camille was amazing. I wish I had a relationship with my parents that I with Hank and Camille or even with Hank and Liv. I still have no idea who my father is. Not that I care anymore. As far as I'm concerned, Hank is my dad."

"Do you ever wonder if maybe he really is your dad?"

"Sometimes but I couldn't see him with Bunny though."

The boys continued playing in the sand and Olive went to join them while Lucy and Erin relaxed in the sun. During their walk, Olivia had gotten tired because of her leg, so they stopped and rested in a secluded area on the beach. By the time they headed back, everyone went to change for dinner and went to the hotel restaurant. After dinner, Hank and Olivia went to tuck the boys in. They went back to their suite to make love before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, everyone else coming to the wedding boarded their flights for Hawaii. Olivia woke up, put her robe on, went out onto the terrace and watched the sun begin to rise over the Pacific Ocean. She had her phone, so she took pictures. Hank woke up and joined her on the terrace after he put his robe on. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, yourself. Look at how beautiful that is."

"I'm looking."

"At the sunrise. Not at me."

"It's beautiful too."

Olivia turned around and wrapped her arms around Hank before they started kissing.

"This is so perfect. I don't want anything or anyone to ruin this for us."

"No one will. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They headed back over to the bed as they kissed. They removed each other's robes and made love before they went to take a shower. Once they were ready, they went to check on the other 5. Everyone went to have breakfast together. While they were at breakfast, the family Trevor knew came over to them.

"You must be Hank and Olivia."

"Yes, we are."

"I'm Todd Stevenson, the Manager and these are my parents, Evelyn and Paul. How old are the boys?"

"Noah is 5 and Daniel is 3. Noah is ours and Daniel is Hank's grandson. One of my Bridesmaids has a 2½-year old daughter."

"Will there be any other kids?"

"Trevor's daughter, Bella."

"Antonio is bringing his two but they're older."

"The Bodens are coming and bringing Terrance. Nick is bringing his two but they're older.

"We do have children's activities. My wife Chloe runs that. If you would like a tour of the resort, we can give you a tour."

"That sounds great. Noah and Daniel, do you want to do some children's activities?"

"Sure."

"K."

"Noah already said he wants to move here. He loves the beach. I'm glad Trevor told us about this place. It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

Everyone finished breakfast and then they went to take the boys to the children's activity area, so everyone else could get a tour of the resort.

"We have a salon here. The salon offers manicures and pedicures as well as hair stylists. The men use it as well."

"Maybe we will have to get manicures and pedicures before the wedding."

"That sounds like a plan. We should get our hair done too."

"We can make you an appointment for 10am. Any of your guests are welcome to come in as well."

"Jesse will want to get one too."

"Bella too. I asked her to be a Flower Girl as well."

"By the way, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but Trevor is paying for all this. He said it was his wedding gift to you, so whatever you want, it is taken care of."

"We were not aware of that. He's paying for our wedding on top of paying for one of his own?"

"They're getting married here on Sunday."

"I wasn't aware of that either."

"They just don't know it yet. His parents, siblings and their families are flying in today sometime and arranged everything."

"I guess we're probably going to a wedding on Sunday."

"Does Kristen even have any family?"

"Not that she's mentioned. Bella has never mentioned any grandparents either."

They continued the tour and then the 5 of them went to the pool for a while after they went up to their suites to change. Several hours passed and Hank picked up the boys and they all went to lunch. The flight from New York arrived. Everyone got their stuff and headed to the resort and got checked in. By the time they were headed to the elevators, Hank, Olivia, Erin, Olive, Lucy and the boys were headed to the beach.

"I'm here."

"I see that, Fin. We're going to the beach."

"Sounds like a plan."

Olivia knew most of them were coming but she didn't know Rafael was.

"Hey, Liv."

"Rafa, you came!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this. You know that. My best friend is getting married."

"It is so good to see you."

"You too."

Olivia gave Rafael a hug and then Hank shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

Then they saw Trevor.

"You."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. This is my way of saying thank you for what you did for Bella and Kristen a few months ago."

"We really appreciate this more than you will ever know."

"Don't worry about it."

Olivia hugged Trevor and Hank shook his hand. Mostly everyone went to their rooms. Everyone got changed and went to the beach. Bella and Jesse joined Noah and Daniel. They decided they wanted to bury Carsi in the sand. Jesse went over to him.

"Come on."

Jesse took him over to where the others were and they started burying him.

Amanda couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Shit, if they're gonna bury him, I might as well help."

Fin got up and went to help the kids.

"Yay, Uncle Fin is here to help!"

"That's right."

"So, Mel, how was Fin on the flight?"

"He loved sitting in First Class. I did too actually. This place is beautiful."

"It sure is. The boys went to do some children's activities this morning, while the rest of us got a tour of the place. They said they had fun. We have an appointment at 10 tomorrow morning to get our hair and nails done. That includes the girls. Anyone that wants to go can go."

"Ok."

"Judges Barth, Donnelly and Linden, thank you so much for coming."

"You are quite welcome."

"I haven't met your fiancé yet."

"Liz, this is Hank Voight. Hank, this is Judge Elizabeth Donnelly."

"It is very nice to meet you, Hank."

"You too, Ma'am."

"Rita, thank you for coming too."

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome."

"Olivia, explain something to me please."

"Ok."

"Why the hell would you date Ed Tucker? The man clearly has issues."

"Honestly, this is not the first time I have been asked that question."

"I wouldn't wish that man on my worst enemy. Of course that's just me."

"Rita, you're absolutely right on that. Hank, this is Rita Calhoun. Rita, this is Hank Voight."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is Erin Lindsay and Hank's daughter-in-law, Olive."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I think I am going to plead the 5th on that one. I don't know what I was thinking when I dated Ed. After we parted ways, I told him we could still be friends. During that incident at Noah's school, we contacted him because we needed HNT. He came to see me a few days later after I was released from the hospital and he and Hank got into it. Punches were thrown and they were cussing each other out. He told me I was making a mistake by marrying Hank and Hank was the reason we broke up, which he wasn't. This is probably the only relationship that I have been in that I don't feel like it causes problems for my job. Hank loves Noah. That's for sure. I doubt Ed really did because every time I got a call while he was there, he'd leave and I'd have to wait for Lucy to get there. There was really no reason for that. Hank retired from the Chicago Police Department at the beginning of May. We closed on our new townhouse and Hank wanted to paint before our new furniture was delivered and we moved in. He let Noah pick out the color for his room. He even took him when we were looking at furniture, so he could pick his new bed out. He wants Noah involved with as much as possible. He and Noah actually picked our townhouse by themselves and they did such a great job. Ed was the exact opposite. Other than the trip to Paris, he never included him in anything."

"You look happy."

"I am. I am looking forward to tomorrow more than I have ever looked forward to anything."

"That's great."

Olivia got up and went into the water. Kristen followed her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Trevor and I found out that we're having a daughter. I already told him that I want Olivia to be her middle name. We're still trying to decide on a first name but he agreed that we should name her after you."

"I'm honored. Thank you."

"It is going to be hard not to have the kids in the same school now."

"Yeah, I know. They became inseparable after the Bahamas and he was the one that was protecting her from your ex."

"And I appreciate that. I'm just glad Steve's dead. I couldn't deal with him harassing me anymore. Trevor has been amazing and so supportive but he loves that little girl so much. He spoils her rotten. He doesn't care that we basically come from two different worlds. Until I met him, I struggled to make ends meet to give my daughter the best life I possibly could. I was nervous about meeting his family for the first time because I really expected them to be snooty. Boy was I wrong."

"What happened to your family?"

"They didn't want anything to do with me when I married Steve. They hated him. They have never met their granddaughter."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. It was their choice. Now they will have another granddaughter they won't know either. Trevor's parents are just thrilled about Bella being their granddaughter now and they're excited about the new baby too."

"That's great."

They continued talking and then Casey and Alex joined them.

"Liv, we are so happy for you."

"Thanks."

Nick and his kids arrived and figured everyone was at the beach, so that's where they went after they got checked in and changed their clothes.

"Hey!"

"Nick!"

Olivia got out of the water and Nick ran to give her a hug.

"I am so happy for you."

"Thanks."

Zara and Gil came and gave her a hug. Hank joined her.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"This is Gil and this is Zara."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I can't wait to see Noah."

"He has really grown up since you last saw him."

Noah came running over.

"Noah, this is your Uncle Nick. I'm not sure if you remember him or not because you were pretty little when he left."

"This can't be Noah."

"I know. He's 5. Can you believe that?"

"No way!"

"I have a hard time believing that myself sometimes."

"Is that everyone?"

"No. We're still waiting for the group from Chicago."

"Is Dawson coming?"

"Yeah. He's in the wedding. He's bringing his kids as well."

"That'll be great."

"Daddy."

"What?"

"I have to go potty."

"Ok. I'm guessing Daniel does too. We'll be back."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he took the boys to the bathroom. Olivia got caught up with Nick and with Casey and Alex. On the way back from the bathroom, the group from Chicago had arrived.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hank, I have to tell you, this place is gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Trudy. We're all out at the beach."

Erin came in and was heading up to her suite.

"Hey, Lindsay."

"Hey. Kim, you have to come see our suite."

"I can't wait. We need to catch up anyway. I'll go up to my room to change and then I'll come up."

"Ok."

Erin and Kim got into the elevator and then Erin gave her the room number.

"Women!"

"Let's go."

Everyone went up to their rooms and changed and went to the beach. Kim went up to Erin's suite and they got caught up before they went to the beach. That night, they all had dinner together and everyone got to know each other better.

"Is Stone coming?"

"No. He had something he had to do. Ever since his dad passed away, he's had to deal with his sister who's ill. He promised his dad that he'd look out for her. He and I still have a strained work relationship but he's still learning about what we do."

"He's a good guy. I worked for him for a time."

"He's a good guy but he just has a lot to learn how to deal with the victims. I know he's used to how Intelligence handles things."

"That's true and we don't have live victims."

"Right. I didn't like him at first though."

"A lot of the ADA's had attitudes when they started with us."

"These 3 all did."

"Liv, did I hear right, you dated Tucker for a year?"

"Yes."

"What the hell is with that?"

"I am pleading the 5th on that one."

"I'm glad you're marrying Voight and not him."

"Me too."

Lucy took the 4 kids up to the suite and put them to bed, while everyone continued talking. Once everyone went to their rooms, Trevor and Kristen found out that his family was there and that they were getting married in a couple days. Hank and Olivia could not believe that in less than 24 hours, they would be husband and wife.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, Hank and Olivia woke up.

"Morning."

"Good morning. We're getting married."

"Yeah, we are."

Hank started kissing Olivia and then they made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Somehow we need to tame Noah's hair for the wedding."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good. He's your problem this morning."

"You're my problem tonight."

"I can't wait."

They started kissing and made love again before they went to take a shower. The guys were all meeting for breakfast and the girls were all meeting for breakfast. Hank and Olivia went to Erin, Olive and Lucy's suite. Hank took the boys and went to breakfast. Then the other 4 went down.

"Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Liv. Are you excited?"

"Can't you tell? I never thought my life could be this perfect. Hank and Noah are the two best things that have ever happened to me. Hank kept me sane when Noah's grandmother kidnapped him."

"She even had me convinced that she wanted what was best for him."

"Me too. I do appreciate you allowing me to keep him."

"I'm glad I did too after Mr. Langan told me Noah had been kidnapped."

"Everything starts to get to me sometimes and that includes my job."

"So, Liv, you wanna retire?"

"I thought about it. When Ed wanted me to think about it, I told him I wasn't ready. The more time I was spending with Hank, I started realizing that maybe I was ready. When he told me that he planned to retire and move to New York, in a way, I was glad. Not that I don't love Chicago because I do. Another part of me doesn't think I'm ready to retire. I still have my son's education to pay for. It's not that I'm really worried about money but we did just buy our new townhouse."

"If you had moved to Chicago, you wouldn't have needed a bigger place."

"I wasn't too excited about being in the same house where he lived with Camille. He didn't like sleeping in the same bed that I did with Ed."

"You can't blame him for that and he can't really blame you for not wanting to live in the home he created with Camille."

"He said he understood. Lucy, don't forget that Noah has baseball all week."

"Yeah, I know."

Noah came running over to Olivia.

"I tried with his hair this morning."

"I told Hank that something needed to be done with his hair."

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi. Did you escape from Daddy?"

"He knows I'm here. Can I go swimming?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. You need to get ready for the wedding?"

Then Noah started pouting.

"Stop!"

"But I want to go swimming."

"Noah, maybe you can go swimming tonight but right now there is too much going on."

"Fine!"

Noah folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at Olivia. She gave him a look back.

"Excuse me."

Olivia got up, took Noah's hand and went over to the table where the guys were.

"He wants to go swimming."

"I told him you'd say no."

"I don't want anything to ruin this day for me, so I would suggest you take care of this because I have things to do. Is that understood?"

"Of course."

Olivia started to head back to her table but headed out instead. Hank left Noah at the table and followed her.

"Hey."

"Hank, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Come here."

Olivia buried her face in Hank's chest and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just want today to be perfect."

"It will. Just relax."

"I'm getting nervous about this."

"Why?"

"I just am. You've done this before. I haven't."

"Listen to me. We are in this together. There is nothing to be worried about. This is just the formality anyway. We've been acting like we were married since the Bahamas. I love you and I can't wait for us to make it official and spend the rest of our lives together."

"I love you so much."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they went back in. They went back to their respective tables and ate breakfast.

"Liv, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

After breakfast, all the girls went to the Salon to get their hair and nails done. Hank and the boys went to get ready in his and Olivia's suite and Hank was able to get Noah's hair to cooperate. Once they were ready, they went for a walk along the beach for a while and the boys got their feet into the water. A couple hours later, everyone else went to get ready. Hank brought the boys back and Erin and Olive took them up to Olivia. Kristen dropped Bella off with them before joining Trevor and heading to where the wedding was being held.

"Hey, Liv, we're here."

"I'll be right out."

Olivia opened the bedroom door and then she came out.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You look pretty, Mommy."

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"I'm sorry about how I acted before."

"It's ok."

"Papa said I'm hamsome."

"Yes, Daniel. You sure are."

"Papa hamsome too."

"I bet he is."

"Shoes are optional, right?"

"Definitely. I'm wearing my flip flops to the beach but I'm taking them off when we get there."

"Sounds like a plan."

Amanda, Jesse and Melinda arrived and as soon as Don arrived, they all headed down.

"Liv, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm glad you could be here for this."

"I am too."

Olivia kissed Don's cheek and he kissed hers. Once they arrived where the wedding was, the entire wedding party took their shoes off. Antonio, Carisi and Fin joined them since they were walking down with Olive, Amanda and Melinda.

"Liv, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Fin."

"You look gorgeous, Lieu!"

"Thanks, Carisi."

Both Fin and Carisi kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Mommy."

"What?"

"I have to go potty."

"Daniel, didn't I ask you that before we came down here?"

"Sorry."

"Mama, me too."

"Jesse!"

Amanda and Olive took Daniel and Jesse to the bathroom and then they came back. Amanda and Sonny headed down the aisle followed by Melinda and Fin and then Olive and Antonio. Erin headed down followed by Daniel and Jesse and Noah and Bella. Daniel seemed to be more concerned about the sand in his pocket than anything else and kept getting dirty looks from Olive. Don started down the aisle with Olivia on his arm. They got to where Hank was and Don kissed Olivia's cheek and patted Hank on the back before sitting next to Eileen, the kids and Lucy. Hank and Olivia joined hands and the ceremony started. They exchanged vows first and both of them were becoming emotional. When it was time for the rings, Noah came up first, since he had Olivia's and then Hank put it on her finger. Daniel came up with Hank's and then Olivia put it on his finger. They were pronounced husband and wife and they kissed, while everyone applauded and cheered. They were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Henry Voight for the first time and headed up the aisle followed by the rest of the wedding party.

"It's about damn time, Liv!"

"Thanks a lot, Fin! I love you too."

Fin hugged Olivia as soon as he got to her. Everyone else did too and then they hugged Hank as well. The rest of the guests congratulated them and then the wedding party posed for pictures. There was time before they ate and the photographer wanted to get some pictures of Hank and Olivia by themselves. Hank found a spot and they put a blanket down on the sand. They sat down and the photographer got some shots of them kissing, looking into each other's eyes and holding each other. The 4 kids found where they were and joined them, so the photographer took more pictures. Noah wrapped his arms around Hank's neck from behind and Daniel sat on Olivia's lap.

"I love you, Gramma."

"He called me Grandma."

"Well, technically, you are."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

The rest of the wedding party joined them and sat down.

"There ceremony was beautiful."

"Thanks, Mel and I appreciate you being a Bridesmaid."

"I was honored to be. Thanks for asking."

"Sure."

"Do we really have to go back, Liv? It's been a great last few days."

"I agree with Fin."

"Yeah, me too."

"I would love to bring my family here."

"Does Ken like Melinda?"

"Yeah, he seems to."

Then Trevor and Kristen joined them.

"We know all of you are leaving tomorrow but we would like it if you could come to our wedding."

"Here?"

"Yep. My parents didn't invite a million people like I expected them to."

"What time?"

"The same time theirs was. I know it's a long flight."

"I think our flight is at 1."

"I already got the Judges, Rafael, Rita, Casey and Alex to change their flight to Monday."

"Maybe we could arrange that."

"I'd like to but I said I'd be back by Monday. I have to go to Washington anyway."

"I'm in charge, so I say we stay an extra day."

"I'm in."

"Me too."

Olivia glared at Fin and he smiled at her.

"Mel, are you with us?"

"I might as well. The Morgue can wait."

Olivia checked her phone.

"It's supposed to be raining in New York most of tomorrow anyway."

Olivia took some selfies of her and Hank and then they all headed over to where everyone else was. They were introduced again and then she and Hank started talking to everyone.

"Lucy."

"Yeah."

"Everyone but Erin is planning to stay until Monday for Trevor and Kristen's wedding, which is tomorrow."

"That's fine. Should I offer to take Bella for them?"

Trevor came over to them.

"Trevor."

"Yes."

"If you'd like, I could take Bella for you."

"If my parents can't reschedule a trip they were planning to take, we may take you up on that."

"Also, Trevor, if you need someone to stay with her when Kristen has the baby, she can stay with us."

"My parents are coming in then. I'm surprised they could fit me in now. When my sisters all got married, they made sure they had the entire month available and they invited everyone they knew. With me, they're fitting me in and not inviting everyone they know."

"Be glad for that."

"I am. Would you two stand up for us in the wedding?"

"We'd be honored."

"Noah too?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"Olivia, Hank, everything was beautiful."

"Thank you and thank you so much for coming."

"No problem. I didn't realize how much we needed a vacation. Terrance has enjoyed the beach."

"Noah and Daniel have too."

"How has retirement been treating you?"

"Great. I love it. It gives me time to be with my son and to do things around our new townhouse. The 3 of you should come visit us sometime."

"That sounds like a plan."

"We extended the invitation to my former squad and Trudy as well."

"We will definitely have to take you up on that. I'm surprised you were able to talk Trudy and Mouch into coming here."

"Hey! I wouldn't mind retiring here."

"It's too expensive."

"Noah wants to move here. I can't see that happening but I can see us coming here once a year. He and Daniel both love the beach."

"You do too."

"Yes, I do."

Hank kissed Olivia's cheek and then they moved on to talk to someone else. Trevor introduced them to his parents and his sisters and their families. Olivia spent some time getting caught up with Rafael. There was some dancing before they started serving the food. After they ate, there was more dancing and Olivia threw the bouquet, which Amanda caught. Hank and Olivia cut the cake and fed it to each other. The kids still wanted to go swimming before they went to bed, so once the party broke up, Lucy, Olive, Amanda, Sonny, Trevor and Kristen and the Bodens took the 5 kids to the beach and others joined them, while Hank and Olivia went up to their suite for their wedding night. They undressed each other, started kissing, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you, Mrs. Voight."

"I love you too. Today was so perfect."

"Yeah, it was. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. It was just a long day and I'm kind of tired."

"I am too."

They kissed again and fell asleep. The kids in the meantime were having a ball and didn't want to go to bed. The adults were more tired than they were and none of them had taken naps that afternoon.

"Where do they find all this energy?"

"Who knows?"

"It's summer. I always had this much energy when I didn't have school."

"Carisi, you always have a lot of energy."

"Not lately. We've been working a lot."

"Ain't that the truth? I'm glad Liv is so happy."

"I am too. She really deserves it."

"I know Liv doesn't but does anyone hear from Stabler?"

"Nah! If I ever ran into him, I'd probably kick his ass for the way he just up and left Liv like that. At least Amaro said goodbye before he left."

"We're they ever involved?"

"No. They were partners for a long time. He shot and killed this girl after she started shooting up the Squad Room after her mother was murdered. He didn't want to deal with an IAB investigation, so he put his papers in. He and Tucker hated each other."

"We all hated Tucker."

"True."

"What did Liv see in him anyway?"

"She's not even sure. She was confused about her feelings for Voight for a long time."

"He was confused about his feelings for her too."

"Hank seems like a great guy and I am looking forward to getting to know him better."

"Yeah, me too."

"Dr. Warner, what do you do?"

"I'm the Medical Examiner and I have known Olivia for years."

"I've known Hank for years."

"Have you ever been to New York, Chief?"

"A couple times. There were 100-some of us from Chicago that went out there to help recover bodies after 9/11 but unfortunately, we didn't find anyone. The second time was to visit the Firehouse we assisted and then to see the Memorial at Ground Zero."

"The Memorial is beautiful and peaceful. That was the hardest part of my job as a Medical Examiner. We had our entire staff working long hours for weeks after that."

"I can imagine."

"I remember attending all those funerals and memorial services for all the fallen police officers from that. That was hard enough."

"That's for sure. That was a hard time for all of us."

"Have you ever been to Chicago?"

"No, I have not. I've heard it's beautiful though."

"That it is."

Everyone kept talking for a while and then they all went up to their rooms for the night.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, Hank and Olivia woke up and made love. They stayed in bed for a while and held each other before they decided to order Room Service for breakfast. They pretty much stayed in bed until it was time to get ready for Trevor and Kristen's wedding but they did say goodbye to everyone. Erin, Olive, Daniel, Nick and his kids and everyone from Chicago had already left for the airport, so the ones from New York were only ones still there. They met Noah and Lucy and went to Trevor and Kristen's suite.

"Wow! Kristen, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"And Trevor, you look handsome as always."

"Thank you."

They all headed down and then the wedding started. Trevor and Kristen exchanged vows and rings and then after they were pronounced husband and wife, they kissed. They had some pictures taken and like Hank and Olivia did the day before, they went off by themselves for pictures. Then they came back over to where everyone else was.

"It was a beautiful wedding."

"Thank you. By the way, Lucy, my parents were not able to reschedule their trip, so can you take her back with you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Does she know about this?"

"She does. I didn't really expect them to rearrange their schedule. It just seems like they would do anything and everything for my sisters but when it's me, they don't seem to want to be bothered. We may end up taking you up on taking her when the baby comes."

"You're the oldest?"

"Yeah. I went to Yale and became a lawyer but it still seems like nothing I do is good enough for my parents. They would always bug me about finding someone and starting a family. I'm surprised they like Kristen and Bella as much as they do but have they been spending time with us? No. My sisters are here with their families and my parents are more interested in fussing over all of them. I'm not going to get worked up about it. This is our day."

"That's right."

"The 4 of us can spend time together once Noah and Bella go back to New York."

The rest of the group from New York joined them.

"Trevor, it was a beautiful wedding."

"Thanks. We appreciate all of you sticking around."

"It beats going home and getting back to work."

"Just for that, Fin, I think I am going to take some extra time off."

Amanda and Sonny started laughing.

"I'm serious, Fin."

"Liv, don't do this to me. Please."

"It's not that bad."

"Why couldn't you have had Rollins take the Sergeant's exam?"

"Because you have seniority."

"Liv, does he complain about this often?"

"All the time. He's worse than Munch."

"I admit that I didn't like being in charge."

"You never did. After you retired, I didn't have a choice but to have Liv take the exam. I knew she was ready and could handle it. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

"Fin, you can handle this."

"I'll try, Captain."

"Good. I don't think Liv would have asked you to take the exam if she didn't think you could handle the job as her #2."

"That and he knows how to put Chief Dodds in his place."

"He is a piece of work."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"I still blame myself for what happened to Mike."

"William Dodds will blame anyone but the person responsible and that was Gary Munson."

"That's true."

"We have had some strange cases over the years."

"We sure have.

"What still gets me is the Medical Examiner turning into a serial killer."

"How do you think I feel? I had to work with the man."

"That would give me the creeps."

"Liv, remember the time I was shot at the Morgue and you saved my life?"

"Yes, of course I remember that. I wasn't about to let you die."

"I was almost killed by that Stuckey guy."

"He was another strange one."

"He sure was."

"I miss Ryan."

"Yeah, I do too. He was great at his job and so easy to get along with."

"He sure was."

"I was shot by Johnny D. There's no way that guy would have seen the light of day again if he had gone to prison. Some of those testimonies were so hard to listen to. Most of the rape cases are hard to listen to sometimes."

"True. If it wasn't for Nick killing Johnny D though, I probably would have had to take Noah to visit him in prison.

"I don't think I could have allowed him to have visitation."

"It would have been your decision and if you had decided that Noah should have known him, I would have had to go along with it."

"Normally I would but knowing what kind of person he was, it would have made my decision easier. No child should have to be brought up knowing they have a parent that's a sex trafficker."

"Sheila already told Noah about Ellie, so I'll eventually tell him about Johnny D and what he did to Ellie. He knows that Hank and I are his adoptive parents. He knew I adopted him long before Sheila told him about Ellie. I just didn't appreciate her telling him. I should have been the one to tell him."

"You should have."

"I didn't like that Yates kept trying to put the blame for what happened to Nadia on Hank."

"I didn't either. I'd never do that to a woman especially one I happen to care about. I'm glad Erin ended up being the one that killed him."

"I am too."

"Yates was a sicko."

"He was. Hearing the things that he had done to Nadia was very disturbing. Now I see why Mr. Barba wasn't objecting to some of the things he was saying because you wanted the Jury to see him for who he really was."

"That's exactly it. I knew he'd do it eventually."

"As Detectives, what was the worst case you have ever had to work on?"

"They're all hard sometimes but I'd say the William Lewis case."

"Definitely."

"I think we can all agree on that. It was hard when he held Liv hostage for 4 days."

"If I had known you then, I would have ended him right then and there. He never would have gotten to you again."

"I don't doubt you would have. I love how protective you are of the people you care about the most. You act like such a tough guy on the outside but you're sweet, caring and gentle on the inside."

"I was always like that with Camille and my heart shattered into a million pieces when I lost her. That was basically when my fuse got shorter. I've been trying to be better for Noah and Daniel but a part of me thinks it had a lot to do with my job."

"I get it. You know how bad I wanted to go after Sheila for kidnapping Noah. You were my rock during that entire ordeal and you kept me from having a nervous breakdown. I think this is the first relationship that I've been in where the emotional connection has been so strong."

"You had a pretty strong connection with Elliot though."

"Yeah but never like this. I cared about him but I would never be the reason he got divorced. I know Kathy was jealous of me and his mother even told me once that she could understand why Kathy was afraid of me. She referred to me as his work wife on many occasions. I know two things with him too: he wouldn't have let Lewis get away with what he did to me and he wouldn't have let me get involved with Ed."

"Amaro wouldn't have either."

"Oh yeah. I know that."

They continued talking for a while and then dinner was served. After dinner, they had dancing and cake. Lucy took Bella and Noah up to the suite and put them to bed. Trevor and Kristen brought her things, so she now had everything with her. The next day after Hank and Olivia said goodbye to Noah and Trevor and Kristen said goodbye to Bella, everyone left for New York, leaving both sets of newlyweds to spend the next week in paradise by themselves.

After they returned to New York, Olivia and Trevor returned to their respective jobs and Hank spent some quality time with Noah before the summer was over and he went back to school, while Kristen did the same with Bella. The Voights took a trip to Chicago before Noah went back to school as well. Hank helped Trevor get the nursery ready for the baby's arrival once Kristen had picked out what she wanted.

 **Several months later…**

The Langan baby was due at any time. They had decided that once Kristen went into labor, they would take Bella to the Hank and Olivia's. It was about an before the kids were getting out of school and Trevor had been stuck in meetings all day when Kristen went into labor. She left a message for Trevor and then she called Hank.

"Hey, Kristen."

"Hey, Hank. I'm in labor and Trevor hasn't answered my calls. Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Sure. I'll be there shortly."

"Ok. Thanks."

Hank hung up with Kristen and called Olivia.

"Hey, Love."

"Hey. Kristen just called and said she's in labor. I'm taking her to the hospital, since she said Trevor never answered."

"Ok. I'll call Lucy and see if she can pick the kids up at their respective schools. I have to testify in court soon, so if I run into Trevor, I'll let him know."

"Ok. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone and called Lucy, while Hank went to go pick up Kristen. When he arrived, she was waiting outside for him. He parked by the curb and got out to help her. He drove to the hospital and then he took her inside. She got registered and then she was taken up to her room. Hank went up with her and hoped Trevor would get there before the baby was born. The doctor had come in to check on her and she was told the baby was breech and the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck.

"Is my baby ok?"

"She's fine but if she starts to turn, there could be a big problem. We need to get her out ASAP."

"Hank, can you see if you can find Trevor?"

"Sure."

Hank left the room and went to see if he could get Trevor on his phone. Still no answer but he left and message and sent a text saying it was urgent. He was starting to worry, so he tried calling Olivia. He knew she was in court and she probably wouldn't answer. He finally decided to call Fin.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey. Can you give Olivia a message for me? I know she's in court this afternoon."

"Yeah, sure."

"She knows Kristen is in labor but she was just told that the baby is breech and the cord is around her neck. If she starts to turn, there could be a big problem. The doctor recommends getting her out ASAP. I can't get a hold of Trevor at all."

"Yeah, I'll take care of it."

Fin hung up the phone.

"Rollins, track Langan's phone. He needs to get to the hospital yesterday. Kristen is in labor and they need to get the baby out now. I'll go get Liv."

"Got it, Fin."

Amanda tracked Trevor's phone to see where Trevor was, while Fin drove to the Courthouse. When he arrived at the Courthouse, he found which Courtroom they were in and went in. Olivia was on the stand. Judge Barth was presiding over the case.

"Can I help you with something Sergeant?"

"Sorry for interrupting, Your Honor but I need to speak with my Lieutenant. It's an emergency."

"You can speak with her when she is done testifying."

"Ok."

Fin went back out into the hallway and paced back and forth as he waited for Olivia. Amanda had texted him telling him she found Trevor, so she was heading to get him. As soon as Olivia was done testifying, she came out of the Courtroom.

"What's going on?"

"Voight called. He said the baby is breech and the cord is around her neck. If she tries to turn, there could be a big problem, so they need to get the baby out ASAP. Rollins tracked Langan's phone and found him, so she is on her way to get him now."

"Ok, good. I'm done here, so I should head to the hospital. Lucy is getting the kids from their schools."

Fin and Olivia walked out and headed to the hospital. They found out what room Kristen was in but by the time they got to her room, she wasn't there and neither was Hank. They decided to head to the waiting room and Hank was there as was Amanda.

"You got him here?"

"Yeah. Just in time. He wasn't that far from the hospital as it was."

"Good."

Olivia went over to Hank and kissed him.

"Lucy is getting the kids?"

"Yeah."

Then Trevor came in with the baby.

"I would like to introduce you to Allison Olivia Langan. We will be calling her Alli. She is 9 lbs. 2 oz. and 19½ inches."

"She's beautiful, Trevor. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Olivia. I appreciate what everyone did to get me here in time and Hank, thanks for bringing her."

"No problem. She asked if I would go in with her if you didn't get here."

"I still wish we could have had one."

"I'm fine with Noah."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am. Olive said we can take Daniel whenever we want to."

"I can let you have Jesse anytime you want as well."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes, I do."

Trevor handed Alli to Olivia, so she could hold her. Then Lucy came in with the kids.

"Daddy, is that my new sister?"

"It sure is. How was school?"

"Good."

"How about you, Noah?"

"Good."

Olivia handed Alli back to Trevor and then Noah sat on her lap.

"You are getting to be such a big boy."

"I know."

Noah kissed Olivia and then he kissed Hank. Then Olivia kissed Hank again. Trevor took Alli back to the Nursery and went back to the waiting room. The doctor had come out and said Kristen was in recovery. Trevor kissed Bella and then he went to be with Kristen. Everyone else left and headed home. Olivia had texted Trevor's parents and told them the baby had arrived, so they went to the hospital to meet their new granddaughter. After spending time with Trevor, Kristen and Alli at the hospital, they went to pick up Bella from Hank and Olivia's, so they could spend some time with her as well, which Trevor wasn't expecting. They even brought Bella to meet her new sister the next day.

Within the next few days, Kristen and the baby were released from the hospital and Trevor took time off of work to be at home with his wife and their daughters. He spent some quality time with Bella, since most of Kristen's time was devoted to Alli. Once Trevor went back to work, Hank and Lucy both helped out whenever they were needed and took Bella to and from school. Even though Bella and Noah didn't see each other at school every day like they used to, they still saw each other after school or over the weekend. Both families spent as much time together as they could and agreed that they would go somewhere together for the kids' spring break.

Olivia had never been happier. She and Hank were more and more in love with each other every day. Hank loved spoiling her and she loved every minute of it. She also loved seeing her two favorite boys bonding. Erin was keeping busy with her job. Olive, Daniel and everyone from Chicago would visit whenever they could. If Noah had a long weekend off from school, they would go to Chicago for the weekend or sometimes on 4-day weekends, they would visit Olive and Daniel in Arizona. Olivia also loved taking days off of work to spend time alone with Hank, while Noah was in school. She felt very blessed to have such an amazing family.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
